Hitomi's Competition
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Hey i left out like three chapters..hehehe..so here they are there the last chapers though you have to scroll all the way down to get themm..oh you'll see..
1. Default Chapter

Subj: 
**Hey Budd**

Date: 
5/4/01 10:49:40 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From: 
PurpleBlue98

To: 
Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com
  
  
Hey Budd- I decided 2 write a fic, I hope you like this...  
  
Uh what should the tittle be uh..  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter One: Back to Gheua,  
  
Hitomi faced the old track, where she had first set eyes on Van four years ago. She wished with all her might to go back to see him. But her pendent didn't seem to work anymore. Or maybe it just wasn't her time to go back to Van. But thats what worried her, what if Van had forgotten all about Hitomi and found another women; her worst nightmare, which she hoped would never come true.  
Hitomi grasped her pendent and closed her eyes pituring Van waving at her while she was carried back to Earth. Hitomi opened her eyes. Her gray hooded coat blew in the wind. She stood up and dusted off the dust on her light blue jeans. She readjusted her white V shaped shirt and grabbed her sports bag and walked onto the track. She had only one year left of school.Her being a senior. She was still on the track team and was one of the top runners. " Van, oh how I wish I could see you again. I would stay with you forever if you wished. Please call me back to you" said Hitomi. Hitomi grasped her pendent one more time; straining all her thoughts on her one wish. Suddenly a pillar of light desended from the heavens and picked her up and carried her to Gheua. " Did van call me" Hitomi wondered.  
  
Van slashed his sword at a Zaibarch solidar killing him;   
" Lord Van, Princess Yuka has been heard to be hidden in a feild" said a knight of Van's Kei,   
  
" Please go make sure she is protected. I can't let anything happen to her, Kei please protect the LOVE of my life" said Van.  
  
" Yes, Lord Van it's my greatest honor, I shall do as you wish" Kei smiled and SHE ran off. Van watched as Kei ran off. " Yuka, Please be all right. My only hopes is that you forgive me for making you hide in the dark alone" said Van starring at an image of Yuka in his mind. After his few words he started to kill more of the enemy's solidars.  
  
Kei raced threw the feilds, she was fast. She could see where Princess Yuka was hidden under the tree. She raced over to her. To be truthfull, Kei didn't like or trust Princess Yuka she was snobby to others except Van. How could Van love such a women, I wonder if those rumors are true about that girl from the mystic moon.  
Kei stopped in front of Princess Yuka. " Your highness, Lord Van has ordered me to protect you till the battle ends" said Kei.  
  
" Well, it's about time someone came. Why should I hide. Wouldn't being in the castle be more safer with solidars" said Yuka.  
  
" Well, actually no because the enemy would be there too" said Kei.  
  
" But how could he put someone as important as me in such a dope place" said Yuka.  
  
" I think it's quite beutifull actually" Kei sat down beside Yuka.  
  
" Servent, don't sit by my side" said Yuka.  
  
" I'm not your servent, I am a knigh and right now I am your protecter so I would be.." Kei was cut off.  
  
" My protecter huh.. well then Solidar I want you to look around and watch out for the enemy" said Yuka.  
  
" whatever you say Highness" said Kei getting up and walking a few feet from Yuka,  
  
" Hey, don't go to far. I order you stay three inchs away from me but stay in that distance" said Yuka.  
  
" Thats so foolish" said Kei.  
  
" and hows that, Servent.."  
  
" I am not your servent "  
  
" You are protecting me so therefore you are my ser.." Yuka was cut off because a pillar of light appeared before them. Kei and Yuka watched in Owe as a body floated down and landed softly on the ground..suddenly the light disappeared..  
  
" I DID IT, I'M BACK" screamed Hitomi excited..Kei pulled out her sword.  
  
" YOU, who are you" Kei asked?  
  
" Kill her, she's an imposter" said Yuka.  
  
" Your higness, Please keep quiet" said Kei..  
  
" Why you little.." Yuka was cut off sharp..  
  
Hitomi ran over to them.. '" Am I anywhere near Faniella" Hitomi asked.  
  
" Why, yes it's right over there" said kei.  
  
" I am, Wow..I can't believe I did it..again and now I can stay forever with .." Hitomi was cut off short ..  
  
" Who are you" said Yuka standing up..  
  
" Oh I'm Hitomi Kanzaki" said Hitomi bowing her head.  
  
" I am Princess Yuka of Atlitus" said Yuka..  
  
" Oh, never heard of it sorry" said Hitomi.. Kei couldn't help but snicker..  
  
" Servent don't laugh and you Hitomi Kanzaki how dare you treat me in such a way " said Yuka.  
  
" Oh I am so sorry you see I am not from here, I am from the mystic moon" said Hitomi.  
  
" your from the mystic moon, how do you know this place then" said Kei.  
  
" Don't ask questions servent..I will" said Yuka..  
  
" I am not your serven and I do wish PRINCESS that you don't treat me like some peice of trash" said Kei..  
  
" Servent is what you are and you are only trash, you are only born into this world to treat my needs'' said Yuka..  
  
" Excuse me, but I think that you being a princess and all that you would be polite not rude. You should learn some manners, you should not treat her like that she is equal to you as I am" said Hitomi..  
  
" How dare you say such a thing to me, I will make sure that you will be punished by the king of Faniella" said Yuka..  
  
" You mean Van, he would never hurt me. We are very close friends'' said Hitomi..  
  
" What.. you know Van" said Kei.  
  
  
" yes" said Hitomi..  
  
'' Ahhhh, Kei there are solidars coming are way" said Yuka.  
  
"Princess get into the tree trunk'' said Kei. Yuka did as she was told..  
  
" Hitomi, I am sorry but I can't find a safe place for you. Please try to be carefull" said Kei.  
  
" Don't worry " said Hitomi..  
  
The solidars, Zaibarch solidars saw the pillar of light and told there leader about he.. He demanded that they take the strange bean to him. He said it could be Hitomi, the girl from the mystic moon.  
Hitomi looked at them. " Zaibrach, is that the enemy" said Hitomi.  
  
" Yeah" said kei taking her sword out.  
  
" No need to fight as long as you give us the mysticmoon girl we will not kill you or take you prisinor" said the solidar..  
  
" What" said Kei..looking at Hitomi..  
  
'' why do you want me" asked Hitomi.  
  
" So you are the one, our leader said you might be Hitomi is that corract" asked the solidar..  
  
" Yes I am" said Hitomi.  
  
" then if you wamt us to spare your friend then surrender" said the solidar..  
  
" no need, I can take them" said Kei..  
  
" Just give him the girl" said Yuka from the tree trunk..  
  
" No, she's a friend of Faniella so I will protect her" said Kei.  
  
" No need, don't worry I have a plan.." said Hitomi..  
  
'' and whats that" asked Kei..  
  
" I surrendor and then I'll escape trust me" said Hitomi smiling.  
  
'' if you say so, I'll come for you" said Kei..  
  
" Sure thing" said Hitomi. She walked over to the solidar..  
  
" Take her to the floating fortress" said the man.  
  
" Sir" said the man taking Hitomi and leading her to the fortress.  
  
Kei watched.. " Yuka, stay here and you'll be safe, I'm going to the floating fortress to rescue Hitomi'' said Kei.  
  
" you can't leave me" said Yuka.  
  
" Watch me" Kei ran into the woods after Hitomi..  
  
2 B' contiued,.. like it well on the next chapter..The leader seems to Be lol,, the mad guy.. read it..  
  



	2. chapter 2;;;

Subj: 
**Hey Budd, again..well huh i think I can write a chapter 2 so here it is..kay..**

Date: 
5/4/01 10:49:34 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From: 
PurpleBlue98

To: 
Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com
  
  
Hey Budd- well here's chapter2  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 2 : The Rescue..  
  
Hitomi was pushed into a large room. She saw a boy her age sitting on a chair..  
  
'' Nice to see you again Hitomi" said the boy..  
  
" Dalando" said Hitomi..  
  
" you are dismissed" said Dalando to his gaurds.they walked out..  
  
" but your dead" said Hitomi..  
  
" I'm here aren't I'' said Dalando..  
  
" why do you want me" said Hitomi..  
  
" I want to know where esca flowena is" said Dalando.  
  
" Esca flownea" said Hitomi..  
  
Kei snuck in the shadows and followed Hitomi. She watched as she was put into a large room where there many shadows.. She snuck in as the guards left and hid in the shadows.. She saw Hitomi and this youg boy her age..talking..  
  
  
Hitomi smiled.. '' I have no clue, I wasn't here when he hidd it. I just came here" said Hitomi.  
  
" But you can find it" said Dalando..  
  
" I will never for you" said Hitomi..  
  
" Fine then I have no use for you.." Dalando drew his sword.. and charged at Hitomi and was about to slice her into two..But another sword caught his blow and they swords made a *Clash* togather..  
  
" it's you" said Hitomi..  
  
" Didn't I say I would come fore you Hitomi" said Kei..  
  
" Who are you" asked Dalando..  
  
" Kei Roji and you" said Kei..  
  
" Dalandi" Dalando sneered " I didn't know pretty girls as yourself could fight"   
  
" Well, every once and a while" said Kei..she drew her sword away from Dalando..  
" let us go and I won't kill you" said Kei..  
  
" you think you can kill me" said Dalando..  
  
" He's pretty good be carefull Kei" said Hitomi..  
  
" don' t worr" Kei stopped as Dalando attacked her.She blocked his blow again but he took out a knife and twisted Kei around making her drop her sword and he put the knife to her throat. He pulled her against him.  
  
" Ahh" Kei couldn't beleive this..  
  
" Ha that was easy" said Dalando..  
  
" you cheated " said Kei..  
  
" all's fair in love and war " said Dalando pressing the knifr more into Kei's throat.  
  
" Stop" screamed Hitomi..  
  
"Hmm, I think we found a key to my problem, Hitomi if you don't find the esca flowena then I will kill her" said Dalando.He pressed the knife more into Kei's throat and wrapped an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't escape.  
  
" Don't Hitomi, Van hid it for certain reasons" said Kei,  
  
" Shut up" Dalando struck her head making her lean agaisnt him for support to stand..  
  
" ahh.." said Kei..  
  
" Tell me" said Dalando..  
  
" I...I.." said Hitomi..  
  
" Don't" said Kei..Dalando struck her again making her lean over and so he had to hold her up with his arm..  
  
" Come on Hitomi" said Dalando tracing the knife up and down Kei's throat.  
  
" fine" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hitomi" said Kei..  
  
Hitomi took her pendent and to her surprise it glowed..Suddenly her and Kei were risen into the air..Dalando leaped for Kei, but didn't reach her but he cut her shouldar a little. Suddenly they disappeared..  
  
" Damn it" said Dalando..  
  
Mean while...  
  
Hitomi and Kei..feel into the city of Faniella..The looked around. they saw no more Zaibarch Solidars..  
  
" did we win" asked Kei lookinh around..  
  
" yeah we did" said a man walking up to Kei.. suddenly he stopped and looked at Hitomi..  
  
" Hitomi"  
  
" Alan"  
  
" Uh you two now each other" said kei..  
  
Aland laughed out in joy and hugged Hitomi..  
  
" I can't believe you came back" said Alan.  
  
" I tried so hard to come back but it wouldn't..oh Hows Van" asked Hitomi smiling..  
  
" uh Van ..Hitomi there's something you need to know" said Alan..  
  
" About Van" asked Hitomi..  
  
" yeah, it's about Van" said Alan..  
  
" What about Me" said voice..  
  
Hitomi turned around..  
  
2 B' contiued.. Hey I hope you like this..


	3. chapter 3

Subj: 
**Hey**

Date: 
5/8/01 6:02:31 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From: 
PurpleBlue98

To: 
Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com
  
  
Hey here's chapter three.  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter Three: Hitomi's worst nightmare comes true  
  
" What about me" said a voice.Hitomi turned around..  
  
" VAN"  
  
" HITOMI"   
  
Alan laughed a little at there expressions. Hitomi starred at Van.  
  
" Well, I'm back" she said..  
  
" Yeah, I can see" said Van.  
  
Kei starred at the two.   
" are you guys friends" asked Kei,,  
  
" Yeah, speaking of which. Kei why did you go and leave Yuka all alone. I ordered you to protect her. Thank goodness no one attacked her" said Van.  
  
" Lord Van please forgive me but they took Hitomi and I had to rescue her but it seemed out she did that for me" said Kei.  
  
" Oh, well then thank you.." said Van..  
  
" Van, why is Yuka even here she seems so rude" said Hitomi..  
  
" She isn't rude, she's very kind and she's here because she's my girlfriend .. I think thats what you would call it on Earth" said Van..  
  
" Uh" Hitomi dazzed out.._ my worst nightmare , no this can't be..Van loves me not this girl..it ..can't be..._  
  
Suddenly Hitomi grabbed her head, she was having a vision..  
  
_ "Fire...it's so hot". Hitomi starred around her she was in a darkness with scans of little fire around her.. She saw two people in th distance. It looked like a bride and groom. The bride had fire spatted all over her, even in her eyes..The groom was starring at the bride; suddenly the bride jumped on the groom and strangeled him to death.." What..who are they..ahh..what am I seeing.."..  
  
" Hitomi, Hitomi, HITOMI" screamed A voice. Hitomi turned around..  
  
" It's you' she said..  
  
" Hitomi, something bad is going to happen and then the new reformed Zaibarch will take over, please stop this. I cannot tell you what the problem is but please try to stop this new future"  
  
" Falcon, i can't..I could change it for a more depressed future"  
  
" Hitomi, please try" Falcon disappeared..  
  
_ " AH FALCON DON'T GO; I CAN'T" Hitomi screamed then fainted..  
Van grabbed her.. " Hitomi, Hitomi" ..  
  
" She said Falcon; do you think he was in her vision" asked Alan..  
  
" I don't know" said Van picking up Hitomi and walking away with her in his arms..  
  
"She has..visions.. whats that" asked Kei.  
  
" Hitomi has speaical powers to see things and so she has certain visions of the future sometimes" said Alan..  
  
"Oh.." said Kei..  
  
" uh..Kei did you know your shouldar is bleeding" said Alan pointing at the blood running down her purple shirt..  
  
" Ah yeah, I was going to take care of it. I 'll do it now" said Kei walking off.  
  
*************************  
Dalando starred at his solidars.. " You retreated" he shouted.  
  
" we had to they where winning" said Chesta  
  
" If only we had the esca flownea we could find it" said Dalando..  
  
" Excuse me Dalando..but I have heard rumors that..only three people know where it is..the king of faniella, and two knights of his..Alan of Asteria and this new knight of Van's.. I hear it's a girl" said Chesta..  
  
" Why didn't you tell me this before" said Dalando..  
  
" We found it out whem we attacked" said Chesta..  
  
" Hmmm that it all" said Dalando waving at Chesta to leave.  
  
Chesta left the room..  
  
" So Van, Alan, and a girl knight only know where esca flownea is..I bet Kei Roji would know wouldn't she" Dalando grinned " I'll take her and then make her talk" Dalando got up and headed to his room to change then go to Faniella to get..Kei..  
  
******************  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes to meet a big pair of blue eyes..  
  
" Uh.." Hitomi sat up..  
  
" Glad your awake, Hitomi" said the cat like creature Mearl.  
  
" Mearl, for real" said Hitomi..  
  
" Yep, I have to get Van now. He wanted to be noticed once your awake" said Mearl getting up from her chair..  
  
" Mearl, is it true..does Van reallt love Yuka" asked Hitomi..  
  
" I don't know, but I know it isn't like yours'' said Mearl walkimng out..  
  
Hitomi sat back in her bed and closed her eyes remember what Falcon had said..  
  
Kei dabbed a peice of water onto her cut..  
  
" ahhh" she gritted her teath..  
  
" What happened " asked Van walking in.  
  
" Uh it's nothing much just a cut I got from Dalando"' said Kei..  
  
" Oh thats right" said Van taking a seat next to her.  
  
" Van, I think we should be careful on who you tell where esca flownea is" said Kei..  
  
" why" asked Van  
  
" Dalando wants it, he was going to kill Hitomi since she wouldn't use her powers to find it for him"  
  
" Hitomi did that"  
  
" yeah, I think Dalando was really going to kill I think and she looked not frighten at all. Do forgive me by stepping out of my boundry's but I do think Hitomi and you share a speical bond that you should look more into" said Kei..  
  
" We did, but now yuka..is my lover" said Van..  
  
" Oh, so why are you here Van" asked Kei..  
  
" Well, here " Van took out a dress from a bag at his side..  
  
" Thank you" said Kei looking at it. It was white with gold lace's running over it.  
  
" It's for a ball tonight I am going to hold for Hitomi's return and Yuka's safety, also for our defeat" said Van..  
  
" Sounds nice,I haven't been to one for a while." said Kei..  
  
" Yeah well maybe I can see how great a dancer you are" said Van playfully punching Kei in the shouldar.  
  
' AHhh" Kei gritted her teath. Van accidently punched her in her wounded shouldar..  
  
" I'm sorry" said Van..  
  
" Thats alright" said Kei..  
  
" LORD VAN, Finally I found you. Hitomi is awake" said Mearl  
  
" She is.. I'll go see how she is doing.. see you at the ball Kei" said Van walking out..  
  
" Bye" said Mearl..  
  
" Goodbye'' said Kei.. she starred down at her dress.._ this dress looks like my old dress..No don't think about home it's in the past.._Kei decided to try the dress on.  
  
Van hurried over to Hitomi's room.  
  
" Hitomi" said Van he ran over to her bed side..  
  
" Van" Hitomi started to sit up but Van hugged her.  
  
" I'm glad your awake" he said.  
  
'" Van, I had a vision..Falcon said that a trouble was brewing and I have to stop it but I don't know what it is. If I don't find it then Zaibrach will rule the world" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hitomi, maybe you hit your head or something.. there's no way that Zaibrach can get us" said Van..  
  
" Do not be so sure" said Mearl..  
  
" Well, anyways.. Hitomi I am holdinf a ball in honor of your return tonight" said Van..  
  
" Uh..Van that is so nice of you.. ah but I don't have a dress to wear" said Hitomi..  
  
" I'll get one for you" said Van  
  
Hitomi rested her head on her pillow " thank you"..  
  
******************  
Dalando starred at Faniella from a distance.. " Okay perfect, they wouldn't even notice Kei missing.. " he started off..  
  
Five miles away:   
  
A carriage was riding to Faniella on a dusty road.. with seven solidars surrounding the carriage.  
  
" So you are sure Princess Hermise is in Faniella" asked Princess Mai-Lynn..  
  
" Yes, we should be there soon" said Hyami a cat-like boy..  
  
2 B' contined,... { Okay.. I think that everyone would know that Hyami is going 2 be .. well you gotta wait and see}


	4. chapter 4..last chapter I'll post up til...

Subj: 
**Hey Budd..**

Date: 
5/8/01 6:02:42 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From: 
PurpleBlue98

To: 
Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com
  
  
Hey here's 4  
  
Hitomi's competition  
Chapter 4: There's more to the Knight...  
  
The ball looked beutiful, it was filled with people.  
Van looked around and didn't see Hitomi. He walked to her room. At the door he knocked. No one answered but he heard voices in side, Van walked in.   
  
" Hitomi, it's fine" said Mearl annoyed..  
  
" It's no tight enough" said Hitomi..  
  
" Fine..ahh" Mearl tugged at the laces of her dress but she couldn't get it tight enough.. Mearl then noticed Van looking at them.. Hitomi's back was to him.She waved at Van to come over to her and she put her other finger up to her mouth to tell him to be quiet..  
  
" Hitomi, I think I can get it this time" said Mearl. handing the laces to Van.. Van pulled at them and tied it neatly into a bow..  
  
" Thanks Mearl, thats tight enough, so how do I lo.." Hitomi turned and stopped as she saw Van right behind her.. Hitomi blushed..  
  
" I guess it was you who tied it.thank you Van" said Hitomi..Mearl smiled and pushed Van into Hitomi making them fall onto the ground. Van fell ontop of Hitomi.. Mearl dashed out laughing..  
  
"Mearl'' screamed Hitomi..Hitomi turned her head to look right into Van's face. Her breath stopped. Van closed his eyes and leaned his head in. Hitomi closed her eyes. As Van's lips touched her's a knock at the door. Hitomi and Van snapped back into realitity. Van jumped off Hitomi and offered his hand to help her up.   
  
" Well, looks like I disturbed something" said Kei leaning on the door way.  
  
" kei, oh I..'' said Van.  
  
" Van was helping me up nothing more than that" said Hitomi..eyeing Van.  
  
" Okay..I came by to ask if I looked good in this dress" said Kei twirling around infront of them..  
  
" You look great" said Hitomi..  
  
" wonderfull" said Van..  
  
" So do you two. I think that you shoulf have the first dance togather" said Kei.. Hitomi smiled at the thought of being the first one to dance with van at the ball..  
  
" Oh I can't I told Yuka I would dance with her first" said Van.. Hitomi's smiled disappeared..  
  
" Uh..thats alright" said Hitomi..  
  
" LORD VAN" said Mearl walking in..  
  
" Uh yes" said Van..  
  
" You got some visitor's from Aztec" said Mearl. Kei flniched at the name.  
  
" Where are they" asked Van.  
  
'" the thrown room" siad Mearl..  
  
" Okay" Van walked to the thrown room..  
  
*****************  
Dalando watched from a corner of the room as Van, Mearl,Hitomi, and kei walk into the thrown room.  
  
" Come on Kei, just go somewhere alone"..  
  
***************************  
Kei stopped at the door of the thrown room..   
  
" I'll stay here along with Hitomi and Mearl '" said Kei..  
  
" Okay" Van walked over to the guests..  
  
" Why would they be here'' said Mearl. Kei looked at Mearl .. if only she knew she thought..   
  
_If only she knew_ Hitomi fliched. " did you guys here that" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hear what: asked Mearl.  
  
" someone said if only she knew" said Hitomi.. Kei starred at her " uh no most be your imagination" she looked at van..not thinking any more thoughts..  
  
Van walked over to his guests..  
  
" I am Van King of Faniella why is it you come to see me" asked Van.  
  
" We have not came here to see you, with all do respect we came back to take back our princess" said Hyami..  
  
" Princess, I don't know of any princess but Princess Yuka, but she isn't from Aztec" said Van..  
  
" No, Princess Yuka is not the one we are looking for. This girl has been hiding her idenety to you" said Mai-Lynn  
  
  
" Well, then I would love to know who has been lying to me" said Van..  
  
Kei grabbed her bracelet on her wrist.   
  
" We do not know what she calls herself. But she has black hair and is a skilled fighter. We know she has foughten for you" said Hyami.  
  
" Uh.. I have a knight who has black hair and she's.. " Van turned around and starred at kei in the door way..  
  
Hyami and Mai-Lynn looked at the door way..  
  
" Princess Hermise" said Mai-Lynn and Hyami ..  
  
" Uhhh" kei turned around and ran ..  
  
" Get her, we can't let her escape..Father wants her" said Mai-Lynn.. the solidars and Hyami ran after her..  
  
" Hey wait a second" said.  
  
" If you don't want a war king then let us have my sister" said Mai-lynn..  
  
Van remained silent..  
  
Kei ran to a window and kicked it open and jumped down onto the ground making her dress rip a little. Kei ran over to the stables and grabbed a horse. She jumped on and ran off into the forest.  
  
Dalando got on his horse and followed....  
  
2 B' contiued...


	5. uh..decided to post another chapter,,for...

remake version..i lost chapter 5..so I had to rewrite it..  
  
Chapter 5:   
  
Kei raced threw the forest, she had to escape. She heard some horses behind her. She twisted around and saw to her dismay, Dilandau was following her. She kicked the horse to make the horse go faster.  
  
***  
  
Hyami ran swiftly looking for any scent of Hermise, only two scents where found. Both smelled of the same blood, but one was a little different. He followed the scents since they both where in the same direction.  
  
***  
  
Kei heard Dilandau come faster, she cursed to herself. She felt his hand try and grab her, and yank her from her horse. She dodged the blow and smacked him. He growled and aimed for her again, but she dodged it, again. He than decided to just jump onto her horse. Kei yelled at slapped at him, but he grabbed her and smacked her trying to get her calmed down a little bit. Kei bit his hand, and he gribbed his daggar really wanting to stab the bitch, but he didn't. Kei knew she had only one way to get out. She closed her eye's and wings appeared, she smacked DIlandau with one and tried to fly off, but Dilandau had to use his daggar and ripped her wing. Kei screamed then fainted.  
  
2 B' Continued..i know that was stupid like the rest of the chapters but hey i wrote this a long long time ago and forgot this chapter and I didn't save it so sue me..  



	6. chapter 6...

hey here's uh chapter..  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 6: Vision of The Wedding...?  
  
_" Uh, where am I" Kei slowly opened her eyes. Bright light was surrounding her. Kei jumped up, she felt strange. Vibes where coming off her and she could feel them. Somethingbad is here thought Kei. She starred around her. She was in a meadow. She saw all of Faniella in the meadow. She spotted Van and Yuka standing by the high preists. Yuka was in a wedding dress, and Van was in a dark outfit somewhat like Alan's. Kei looked around, she say Alan, Mearl, and Miles? " Where's Hitomi" asked Kei to herself.. Suddenly the ground gave way. " Ahhhh" Kei landed in some different meadow. She looked around and saw a body on the ground. She walked over to it. The body's shape was white, all white. The color white was in the shape of a body. Kei walked over to it. She shook it, and then the white disappeared.   
  
' HITOMI" screamed Kei. Hitomi's eyes where black. Dead Black. Suddenly she saw flash's of Hitomi on a cliff holding on and slipping. She was talking to someone..  
  
" Don't do it" Hitomi screamed. Suddenly she slipped..  
  
" Ahhhhhhh.. Hitomi" screamed Kei. She ran after to her but slammed into a wall. She fell..' Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" screamed Kei..  
  
_" NO, HITTOMII AHHH " Kei jolted up. She wiped her forhead.   
  
" What was that, a..a ..no way. I just saw what..a wedding. Oh no Hitomi, I got to get out of here" said Kei looking around for a escape.  
  
'' there are no escapes, don't even try it" said Dalando.  
  
" Uh, what do you want" asked Kei.  
  
" Something that you know" said Dalando.  
  
" and whats that hmmm"  
  
" Don't give me that.. the Esca Flownea"  
  
" I have no idea what your talking about"  
  
" Maybe this will help you remember" Dalando punched her in the ribbs.  
  
" ahh..grrrr" Kei clutched her stomach and held it. She fell to her knees.  
  
" that hurt" asked Dalando.  
  
" whats it to you"  
  
" I gotta know if I should hit harderrrrr' Dalando stuck her again on the top of the head, Kei went crashing to the ground. She hit her head on the floor. And a little blood dripped down to her mouth. Where she licked it up.  
  
" Mmmmm" Said Kei smiling.  
  
" well then, ready to tell me''  
  
" and why would I know "  
  
" I heard you did"  
  
' Well even if I did I wouldn't dream of telling you" said Kei.  
  
" Well then, it seems like you won't be able to warn Hitomi" said Dalando.  
  
' Ah hah" Kei stopped _thats right...I won't be able to save her..._  
  
" and how would I know that i would be let free once I tell you"  
  
" trust me"  
  
' and how can i do that"  
  
" Hmmm, your so.."  
  
" like you"  
  
" haah..funny..."  
  
" Why are you even after esca flowena, you can't pilot it"  
  
" Hmm, not so. Fate machines have proved themself's worthfull, the fate machine attached to it makes it work with anyone, And so... I plan to take it'  
  
' and then what, rule Gheaua...Alone and bored for the rest of your life. Fighting, thats how you want to live out your life" asked Kei.  
  
" I guess so'' said Dalando.  
  
" ...ahh" Kei tried to trip Dalando. But Dalando caught her leg. Flipped her upside down and then pulled her up and put his arm around her neck and started to tighten the grip cutting off her circulation. Kei gasped for air, she tugged at his arm to move it away.  
  
" Don't try that again" Dalando let her go.  
  
" Ahh, I won't knowing your around" said Kei catching her breath.  
  
" To bad" said Dalando.  
  
" Hmph... so if I don't talk, what then. What will you do" asked Kei.  
  
" Hmmm, well then I'll toture you till you speak" said Dalando.  
  
" thats not an answer I wanted"  
  
" Would you rather have me kill you"  
  
" honestly, No"  
  
" than speak"  
  
" no"  
  
" my god you are so.... hard" said Dalando  
  
" hmm like you"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"ahhhhh" Kei put a hand to her red cheek that was slapped.  
  
" that hurt you know" Kei yelled  
  
" good"  
  
" brat"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
" grrr..geez you are so mean" said kei, before Dalando could slap her, kei blocked his hand and kneed him in the crotch, Dalando flipped her over and put grabbed her arm and held it behind her back..  
  
" I thought I made it clear to you, that you can't beat me" said Dalando.  
  
" it that so" Kei smirked..  
  
" Hmm, just tell me where the escaflowena is" said Dalando.  
  
" ahh" Kei was having abother vision..._  
  
Kei looked around, Hitomi was falling again...No screamed Kei running over to her...Hitomi..Hitomi's eyes where black, dead...suddenly Kei jumped in after Hitomi.she was surouned by total darkness..._  
  
" ahhh.." Kei caught her breath." whats this. Why am I seeing thease things" said kei. Dalando watched her...  
  
" it's the same thing as Hitomi" said Dalando..  
  
*******************  
" So, everything is working out" asked Trang..  
  
" Yes, Van will be married off to Yuka, it's only a matter of time, but Hitomi could get in the way, so..." began Lady Linally  
  
" I'll take care of it, Hitomi won't get in the way I'll make sure of that" said Trang..  
  
" Good" said Lady Linally..  
  
" Se you later" said Trang smiling and than disappearing..  
  
****************  
" I lost her, Mai-Lyann" said Hyami..  
  
" Well, than it looks like Hermise has gotten away again. I will return to Aztec. But if it is okay with his highness. I wish that Hyami stay and when she comes back if she does that Hyami may talk some since into her coming home. But I will not force her..to come home"said Princess Mai-Lynn.  
  
" He can stay" said Van..  
  
" Your highness, I apoligize for what I said to you about war, I was just so excited to see my sister again. You must understand I haven't seen her for a very long time" said Mai-Lynn.  
  
" I understand, you see a brother did the very same thing" said Van..  
  
" Well your magisty, you have Aztec's friendship," said Mai-Lynn.  
  
" I am thankfull" said Van..  
  
" I must go, the Duke is away and I was left in charge and I must leave" said Mai-Lynn.  
  
' I understand, good luck princess" said Van..  
  
" Van" said Yuka..coming into the room.  
  
" YUKA, I am so glad your all right" said van.  
  
" I am, no thanks to that little servent" said Yuka..  
  
" HEY" screamed Hitomi walking up to Yuka..  
  
" Oh Hitomi" said Van..  
  
"Yuka, what can't you even consider that Kei saved your life. If it wasn't for her you would be dead" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hmph, Van dear are you going to let this runt tell me what to do" asked Yuka,.  
  
" Your, Magisty. This runt here is the girl who saved Gheaua from distruction. SO you should show her some respect considering that she has earned more than your share" said Alan.  
  
" Silence, I had enough. I am a Princess and is to be talked to in the right way" said Yuka..  
  
"Yuka, lets go talk" said Van..  
  
" Yes, I have a question to ask you" said Yuka.   
  
" Alright then, goodbye" said Van taking Yuka's hand and walking off.  
  
"oh..van" Hitomi whispered..  
  
" it's sort of his girfriend" Mearl whispered to Hitomi...  
  
" But I thought that.." Hitomi didn't finish..  
  
" So now you know how I FEEL" said Mearl..  
  
" Mearl, I knew..but I..couldn't help it..it just happened" said Hitomi..  
  
" Forget it. I'm over it.." said Mearl..  
  
" Mearl" said Hitomi..  
  
" excuse me'' said Mearl walking out..  
  
" sorry" said Hitomi to Mearl's walking figure..  
  
" Hitomi" said Alan..  
  
" uh,,oh yes" said Hitomi..turing toward Alan..  
  
" I think it best be if I showed you and Miles a room" said Alan.  
  
" thank you" said Miles and Hitomi at the same time..  
  
' uh, no need for thanks" said Alan..  
  
*************   
Van and Yuka went out to the garden. Van was a little happy Hitomi was back...no extreamly happy. But Yuka,she makes him happy too..  
  
" Van" said Yuka..  
  
" oh yes" said Van..  
  
" I want to ask you a question, the reason i came to Faniella was to wed you..and I was thinking why not..must we wed..I thought and then it came clear to me..we should wed...I was thinking in two three days" said Yuka..  
  
" I would love to marry you but so soon" said van..  
  
" the faster the better besides I'm worried that someone might take you away" said Yuka..  
  
" Let it be, we should wed in two days" said Van..  
  
" oh great, lets start to set up..but we must pick togather this country from the last Zaibarch attack first" said Yuka..  
  
"yes" said Van...  
  
****************  
  
" it is done" said trang..  
  
" Hmm, good..now that's all over..Hitomi must be..elimitated" said Lady Linally..  
  
" I have a better idea" said Trang..  
  
" than do your idea as you wish" said lady linally..  
  
***************  
Dalando starred at Kei...  
  
" uh..." Kei snapped open her eyes..  
  
" want to tell me what you saw" asked Dalando..  
  
" I saw..hitomi's ..death..I think..DALANDO you gotta let me go..Hitomi might die" said Kei..  
  
" the sooner you talk" said Dalando..  
  
" I can't..I.I" Kei hung her head..  
  
" Hmph" Dalando walked over to her and took her arms. He than conacted them to chains..  
  
" See you later, maybe after a while you'll consider talking" said Dalando..he walked out..  
  
2 B' Continuedd...tell me what you think..  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven, bubbs here is the wondero...

hey..chapter 7..  
  
Hitomi's competition  
Chapter 7: AT which MAGIC and even the impossible things can happen..  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe it, Van married to someone else. Yuka and Van had just broken the news.  
  
" I'm happy for both of you" LEID Hitomi..  
  
" thank you" said Van.  
  
" I can't wait tommorow we .. I be Qween of Faniella, a qween, and Van and i will rule forever" said Yuka. Hitomi was to throw up..Suddenly a quick flash of Kei in chains and Dalando next to her..  
  
"ahhhh" Hitomi snapped her head up..  
  
" are you alright" asked Alan.  
  
" yeah, I huh gotta go" Hitomi raced out of the room.  
  
" do you think, it's visions" asked Van..  
  
" has to be" said Alan..  
  
Kei coughed a little, she had dreamt that she was falling after Hitomi again. Suddenly a voice was heard.  
  
_Hey, hello Kei you there.  
  
_" whos there" asked kei,  
  
_hello_  
  
" i'm talking..can't you hear me" said Kei,  
  
_Hello, uh..speak in your head..like think..  
  
_'' uh right" said Kei..  
  
_whos this asked Kei..  
  
hitomi, remember said hitomi..  
  
HITOMI, my god something bad is going to happen to you and i..  
  
what bad to me..what is..oh i think i know..i am going to die.  
  
yeah  
  
oh thats nothing..  
  
what are you saying..  
  
van is marrying someone else , i have to die now..  
  
uh this isn't Hitomi. who are you really..  
  
it's hitomi  
  
i won't believe it..  
  
hmmm, hahahahahhahahahahhahaha...you just leave hitomi alone, i will deal with you, i don't need a little girl in the way,  
  
is van really marrying Yuka./  
  
why yes she is and Hitomi is going to die and than everything will be ours once hitomi is dead.  
  
nooo, leave hitomi alone..  
  
oh lets see if you can rescue her..lil princess  
  
shout up, i am Kei not a princess  
  
oh you are  
  
i'm not the real thing..  
  
oh ..you mean you aren't just because you have a different mother..  
  
uh..how did you know..my father cheated on my mother..  
  
because I know what you are and what you are to do and things don't work out as they seem  
  
nooooooo, your a demen or something get out of my head.  
  
haha funny, i'm not the demen your the demen you..  
  
Shout up..get out of my head..  
  
but, why you want to talk to me...  
  
_" NO, GET OUT..NO.." screamed Kei she tugged at the chains and made her hands ach.  
  
" calm down" said Dalando.  
  
'' huh" said kei looking up..  
  
'' so had a good time, decided to tell me something" asked Dalando.  
  
A flash of Hitomi falling down the cliff.  
  
Kei hung her head down " promise me I'll be set free with a horse" asked Kei..  
  
" yes, my word" said Dalando..  
  
_Don't telll...don't tell_ said avoice..  
  
"huh" said kei she scanned the room and a flash of light appeared, Van's mother appeard..  
  
_who are you asked Kei..  
  
" Van's mother, don't tell it could mean fate of this world, you must not say..escape ..Hitomi must not die but don't tell.._ Van's mother disappeared.  
  
" so" said Dalando..  
  
" I..I can't...Van's mother doesn't want me to.." said Kei..  
  
" fine" said Dalando angry he stepped over to kei and smacked her.  
  
'' than i will beat it out of you" said Dalando he smacked her and than started to feircly punch her.  
  
Yuka danced around in her newly made dress.  
" I look splened do I not..huh Hitomi'' asked yuka..  
  
''wonderful" said Hitomi..miserable..  
  
" oh why the long facem just cause me and Van are getting married you should be happy" said Yuka..  
  
" I am, but..this..vision..nevermind" said Hitomi..  
  
"uh what vision what" asked Yuka..  
  
" uh nothing" Hitomi walked out..Suddenly a light appeared around her hand and she saw her tarrot cards..  
  
" my cards" said Hitomi..use themm said a voice..Hitomi shook her head..sure thing..she thought. she raced to her room.  
  
"hmm, the death card, empiress, ten of swords, ace of rods, the magician, the lovers..maybe it's .." Hitomi had a vison. She saw Kei and her arms and her body was drapped around..a boy..  
  
"huh, lovers..the..card of..justice a secret will be reveiled a death" said hitomi wide eyed.  
  
" the .. IN THE future..at a speical envent there will be a death and a secret reveiled..what if I die and Van reveils his love for me" said Hitomi she dropped the cards..  
  
" something bad is going to happen i know it" said Hitomi..She got up..  
  
" I need to speak to Van" said hitomi..  
  
Trang smirked..  
" I guess, kei still might interfere on the wed day..but oh well hitomi will not" said Trang.. " i'll make sure of that''  
  
Van was trying on his outfit when he heard a knock,  
  
" come in" siad Van..Hitomi opened the door.  
  
" Hitomi" said Van surprised.  
  
" Hey van" said Hitomi..  
  
" something wrong..I think I know" said van..  
  
" yeah, but it's different: you see Van, this wedding you should hold it off" said Hitomi..  
  
" no way, your just going to steal Van away from me" said Yuka walking in..  
  
" Yuka" said Van..  
  
" Van, don't listen to her she just wants to steal you away" said Yuka taking his hand.  
  
" But, my cards read that.." Hitomi was interupted..  
  
" thats just right your cards say everything.. everything about them is true.. aren't you sick of her cards..I heard about you Hitomi..from the mystic moon and how you read fortunes..your cards are stupid they only say what you want them to say" said Yuka..  
  
" thats not true, I haven't used them and..they appeard in my hands and..Van you believe me...it said on a special occasion ..death will happen and the lovers..they..Kei and this,...a secret will be reveiled and..death will come over...a " Hitomi was interupted again..  
  
" death, Yuka's right, the cards only saw what you want to happen, aren't you sick of death Hitomi" said van..  
  
" uh...Van.." Hitomi had flash's of her falling off a cliff and than seeing..Van kiss Yuka and..  
  
" ahh'' Hitomi snapped her head up at Van and Yuka..  
  
" fine,..you two have a happy life togather.... I don't think I'll able to see it.I'm going to go back.. there's people there I need that need me at least" said Hitomi.." but there is one thing i need to take care of first before I leave..that was his last wish" said Hitomi thinking of Falcon... she walked out..  
  
Kei was sprolled on the floor. the chains gone..Dalando wipped the sweat from his face and kicked Kei again..  
  
" I hope you like your lesson, see you in the moring" said Dalando walking out.. Kei waited till he turned around..She than using all her energy got up and raised her fists and knocked him out..Dalando fell. She than chained him to the wall..  
  
"ahhh why you" said Dalando..  
  
" I'm sorry..no I'm not..I have to go" said Kei she opened the door and looked to see if anyone was around she than ran out..  
  
"the guymelif storehouse should be around here" she said..  
  
" only one day till the wedding" said Lady Linally smirking..  
  
" our fate will be done on that day"  
  
2 B' continued..........  
  
ewww...a mad man named Dilandau..I found out how to spell his name right..Dalando Dilandau I'll say klay..  
  
Dilandau: Mara, your stupid.. finally you got my name right..  
  
Mara: grrrrr, shout up or I'll erase you.. I hold up a eraser.  
  
Dilandau" ugh..just try it girlie..takes out sword..  
  
Mara: fine... I erase Dilandau.. haaaahahahahah  
  
Van: Hurrrahhh Dilandau a dead...  
  
Mara: shout up, I like Dilandau better than you../I draw Dilandau and he attacks Van  
  
  
  
_  
_


	8. AH, none of my favrite stories are posti...

Hey..uhh this font..it's okay..but annoyiing I thing..  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter Eight: Visinos...Weddings...Death...Wings..whats different?  
  
"well todays the day" said Alan..  
  
" yeah" said Van..  
  
" So Hitomi talk to you about.." Alan drained on..  
  
" Yeah she did and I acted so..not me" said Van..  
  
" Well she's taking this all right" said Alan.  
  
" yeah" said Van..  
  
Mearl was running threw the halls looking for Hitomi, when she suddenly ran into Miles..  
  
" ah sorry" said Mearl..she eyed him..  
  
" I've never seen close like that" said Mearl..  
  
" thats because, there from the mystic moon" said Miles..  
  
" Cool" said Mearl..  
  
" I was there once" said Miles.  
  
" uh..so was Lord Van" said Mearl..  
  
" ahh" said Miles..  
  
Hitomi walked past the servents trying to prepare the foods and dish's..  
  
" Hitomi" said a voice..  
  
Hitomi turend to see Malirna and Dryden..  
  
" Malirna, Dryden" said Hitomi she ran over to them..  
  
" So you and Van finally getting married" said Dryden smiling..Hitomi's face fell.  
  
" no we aren't" said Hitomi.  
  
"spewww" Dryden spit out all his wine back in his cup..  
  
" Uh..your joking" said Malirna..  
  
" nope.. you can even ask her new highness Princess Yuka" said Hitomi eyeing the princess walking up to them.. Dryden and Malirna turned around..  
  
" Hello" said Princess Yuka..  
  
" SO your marrying van" said Dryden..  
  
" yes" said Yuka..  
  
" excuse me, I need to take a walk" said Hitomi..she walked away.  
  
" Hitomi be back soon, it starts in an HOUR" screamed Yuka smiling..  
  
Hitomi walked out of the room.  
  
Kei was running as fast as she could to Faniella. She had only an hour to go..she knew she had to hurry...  
  
Hitomi kept on walking threw the market, it was empty all the citizens where at the wedding getting good seats..  
  
" I'll keep on walking, I guess" said Hitomi..  
  
Van stood at the front of the crowd..only a half an hour to go..  
  
2 B' continued.. 


	9. Oh, I feel nice today and will post up a...

hey chapter 9...can't wait..here s the big thing..will Van go threw with it.......ohh..wait to see whaT Van does.. this a song fic 4 today...I mean not a songifc but deliver me from broken down palace goes good with it and brittney'speass new track opps I did it again number 8..like last kiss or sometihng..goes well too..  
  
Hitomi's competition  
  
Chapter 9: AHH KILL VAN, I HATE WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO DO..DON'T KISS...death...wings of a feather..!  
  
Hitomi was out of Faniella and was sitting on the grass under a tree in the middle of a vally. She was crying softly..  
  
" I have to do something" said Hitomi " but i can't "  
  
Van took Yuka's hand and started to walk down the long aisle..  
  
_Hitomi do something, you've got to..._said a voice..Hitomi looked around..  
  
" grandmother" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hitomi, go now..Van isn't supposed to wed Yuka, he's to be with you and you know that" said Grandmother..  
  
" what i can I do say don''t kiss that didn't work the last time" said Hitomi..  
  
" Hitomi go before it's to late" said Grandmother..  
  
" what can i do though"  
  
" it will come, just go"   
  
" right" Hitomi ran off.  
  
kei ran faster than every..she was almost there..  
  
Van and Yuka reached the end of the aisle and reached the man...he began..  
  
Trang waited for Hitomi, she saw her running..  
  
" thats it love, run to your love" said Trang..  
  
Hitomi to her it seemed like she was being carried by the wind, she ran faster than every..  
  
" thats it" said Trang she raised her hand and aimed it at the ground..once Hitomi came nearly under it she snapped her hand and the ground split apart..  
  
Hitomi was running and than suddenly the ground gave way.. Hitomi stopped at the edge..She turned and saw a girl..she was standing in the middle of the sky..  
  
" How can she fly, she has no wings" said Hitomi..  
  
" I can not let you get near van" said Trang..  
  
" uh, why are you doing this' said Hitomi..  
  
" my fate.our fate depend on it.." said trang..  
  
" uh, I need to see Van"  
  
" you can only see him if you get cross this cliff, which is not likely" said Trang..  
  
" lets see" said Hitomi backing up and starting to run..she ran as fast as she could and than jumped..  
  
"ahhhhhhhhh" Hitomi fell she caught the edge of the other cliff and started to slipp down. She grabbed onto the grass on the edge and tried to pull herself up..  
  
" Hmm you won't make it in time" said Trang..  
  
" see" said Trang she waved her hand and a image of Van and Yuka appeared..  
  
" Van" said Hitomi..  
  
" you think you can make him stop. why don't you talk to him" said trang..  
  
" how can I " asked Hitomi..  
  
" use your thoughts" said Trang.. " you'll see he doesn't want you" said Trang..  
  
_Van said Hitomi threw her thoughts.  
  
_Van suddenly heard a voice.  
_Van, it's Hitomi talk to me threw your thoughts  
  
Hitomi,, what..how are you  
  
Van, please don't marry her..  
  
I will  
  
No it will not work out..she's not for you..I am..  
  
no your wrong  
  
please don't  
  
yeah I am..hitomi i waited and your cards and everything it should me that you aren't for me..  
  
VAN DON't//  
  
_" Do you take Van Fanel as your husband" asked the preist..  
  
" I do" said Yuka..  
  
" And You Van Fanel do you take Yuka Dutch as your wife" said the Preist..  
  
_Van NO DON'T IT WILL BE DEATH AND.NO DON'T  
  
_i'm sorry,,_ no NO I'M NOT..WATCH AND FEEL LIKE I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU And ALAN KISS ON THT BRIDE HITOMI, YOU'LL SEE THAT THE WORLD DOES'NT SURROUND YOU..  
  
Van.._  
  
" I do" Van kissed Yuka and the crowd cheered..  
  
" VAN DONT'' SCREAMED Hitomi..  
  
" haah you see, well i have to go now tata..Hitomi'' trang disappeared.. Hitomi put her head on the grass. Her eyes turned black..  
  
" HITOMI" SCREAMED Kei running out from the forest..  
  
" van" Hitomi whispered..she let go of the grass and fell into the darkness..  
  
' NO HITOMI" SCREAMED kEI..She ran over to the cliff and jumped in after hitomi..  
  
Kei closed her eyes and wings sprouted from her back ripping her shirt a little bit she flapped towards Hitomi..she grabbed Hitomi and held her close.Kei shook her   
  
" Hitomi..ahh" Kei starred into her black eyes..  
  
" oh no.." Kei flapped to the surface. She carried Hitomi and flew into the sky..  
  
" I gotta get help" she said..  
  
2 B' continued..  
  
i would have made it longer but..i'm tired..I just wrote three long chapters not including this one..!  
  



	10. chapter 10..YEAH!!

uh..i lost the real chapter 10 as well..but i have all the others..let me think this from memory..  
  
  
Chapter 10: Help....  
  
Kei flew up the crack, Hitomi clamped in her arms. She landed on the ground, and searched around fericly for anyone. Her wings dissolved and she fell to her knee's. She burned all over, she looked at Hitomi and shook taking in Hitomi's features, as her dark black eyes! Kei felt a twist of pain and fainted, Hitomi hit the ground hard at being let go.   
  
"Van" she whispered...  
  
Allen searched the feilds, looking for Hitomi. She wasn't at the wedding, no surpirse there. He suddenly saw two bodies! He ran over to them and gasped at the site of Kei and Hitomi. Hitomi looked dead, did she try to kill herself? Allen placed Hitomi on his horse and then Kei. He rode of to the castle.  
  
Allen carried Hitomi into the castle, Gaddes had taken Kei to her room. Kei showing no injuries, but Hitomi did as well. He saw everyone congradulating Van and Yuka except Mearle and some. Allen walked over to Van and laid Hitomi before him,  
  
"I found Hitomi" said Allen, Van looked at Hitomi than to Allen.   
  
"get malirna" he said, Malirna gasped as she looked into Hitomi's black eyes.  
  
"quick take her to a bed" said Marlina  
  
2 B' Continued..  



	11. what happened..sick faults...

hey,,,  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
  
Chapter 11: In a world of dispair and lack of memory!  
  
_ "ahhh, let me out" cried Kei.  
  
" I don't think so little girl, there is no way that i'll let you out of this world, you interfered when i said not to, you belong to me and to no one else" cried Lady Linally.  
  
" what do you mean, belong to you" asked Kei.  
  
" I am not your bith-mother only your master, your are the key to a power, a new power that will emerge and gain controll of all Gheau than the Earth" said Lady Linally.  
  
" Earth, what is this earth" asked Kei..  
  
'" the mystic moon my dear" said Linally smirking.   
  
" uhh..stop this..you don't make sense" said kei.  
  
" oh I make perfect since you my dear, you are the key to unleashing my true form" said Linally.  
  
" how can that be" asked Kei.  
  
" you see this world that you are in, the visions Hitomi and you have come from this world, the world of dispair and lack of memory. You and Hitomi are in this world and soon when you wake up won't remember a thing and then I'll have you and than I can get outtt" Linally said,.  
  
" noooooooooooooo stop this..I want out..no more..no more' cried Kei.  
  
_" hold her down" said Van.  
  
" I AM" screamed Allan.  
  
" uh look at this.." said a bewild Malirna. Allan and Van watched as Malirna lifted up Hitomi's shirt, on her stomach threw her flesh it said.  
  
Help ME please!  
  
" Oh my god" said Allan.  
  
" uhhh" Mearl collasped. Miles caught her and laid her down.  
  
" thats awfull" said Van.  
  
  
_Kei starred in shock, as Linally circeled around her putting dreaded thoughts and memorys into her head,  
  
" you see my pet, we belong togather" said Linally.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I don't believe it...AHHHHHHHH" Kei tried to break threw a barrior she felt. She felt something warm and soft..  
  
"ahhh" Kei closed her eyes.._  
  
2 B' contied.. so sorry so short but hey i have to stop this here..  



	12. YEAH 23 reveiws..victory dance..but sigh...

hey...oh my god..here's chapter 1323,33323 ..nah pulling your taill  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 12: Reawakening...  
  
"Ahhh" Kei closed her eyes, when she opened them she found herself on a bed. She jumped up. She was in Van's castle, the real world. She jolted out of her room and raced down the halls to find anyone. She raced towards Van's room and burst in threw the doors. A Starteled Mearl jumped up from the seat she had been sitting in.  
  
" Kei..your awake" said Mearl.  
  
" Hitomi is she.... alright" asked kei..  
  
" uh, well to be exact she hasn't awaken yet. But I see you have..." said Mearl.  
  
" how long have I been asleep" asked Kei.  
  
" Uh not long..about a week or two" said Mearl.  
  
" WHAT" screamed Kei.  
  
" MMmm more like sixteen days" said Mearl.  
  
" where are the others" asked Kei.  
  
" they are well doing there normal bussiness, Dryden and Malirna had to go back and Miles is training outside and Van and Yuka are discussing some bussiness" said Mearl.  
  
" Uh okay..well what are you doing" asked Kei.  
  
" I am watching Hitomi, she might wake up .. I hope" said Mearl.  
  
*GRRR*   
  
" I guess I'm hungry, eating nothing for sixteen days can be rough" said Kei.  
  
" actually we fed you from tube a little" said Mearl.  
  
" Well that was nice, but I think that I'll go down to the kitchen and have a bite to eat" said Kei.  
  
" Okay" said Mearl starring back at Hitomi's figure. Kei smiled as if to give a sign of hope, than walked out.  
  
**********  
Lady Linally stood on her throne.  
  
" Find the girl Kei Roji, she is the key to my unleash. Dilandau will help you unleash me. I am sure of it. Tell him I will destroy Van and give him a guymelif that is exactly like the esca flownea understood, Kelly" said Lady Linally.  
  
" yes my lady" said Kelly, he rose from his bow. His long black hair tied back in a ponytail and hung down his back. He wavered his hand around than disappeared.  
  
" my first intention though is to have Dilandau do that hard part. Get Kei Roji" said Kelly to himself.  
  
********  
Kei munched on some rice. She had eaten three bowls of soup,rice, and pork chops and draken about two gallons of water. She stood up and thanked the cheif. She than stroaded down the halls. She saw Van up a head with Allan. She calmy walked up to them and tapped each on the shouldar. Both starteled to see her.  
  
" hey" said Kei smirking.  
  
" you've awaken" said Alan  
  
" has Hitomi" asked Van...  
  
" No, sorry to say just me'' said kei.  
  
" So has..." Van didn't finsish cause Mearl ran out screaming..  
  
" EVERYONE HELP...IT'S HITOMI" she screamed.  
  
In about one secend everyone was in Hitomi's room. Hitomi was screaming and jerking in her bed, Van and Alan rushed to her side and pushed her down onto the bed. Hitomi was calm once she was pinned down and had stopped moving. Alan and Van breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" welll, that was odd" said Alan.  
  
" yeah, I think we should have someone watch her every second she isn't awake" said Van.  
  
" yeah" said Alan.  
  
" I'll take first watch" said Kei.  
  
"alright, I'll take second" said Van.  
  
" then I and than Mearl" said Alan.  
  
" okay than, I have some bussiness to take care of" said Van, " excuse me" he walked out. Alan took a look at Hitomi than walked out.  
  
" well, I am gonna hit the sack" said Mearl.  
  
" yes, see you in a little bit" said Kei  
  
" later" said Mearl. Kei starred at Hitomi, _How could such a thing happen to hitomi._ Kei took Hitomi's hand.  
  
" My Friend, Hitomi. I am so sorry I didn't make it in time to save you from this curse. I hope you can forgive me. In a way I'm glad that your like this. So that you don't have to bare the pain of Van and Yuka. I know for some reason that Van's wedding was a false love. He really loves you Hitomi not Yuka. Yuka was a thorn in you two lovers path and Van took the wrong road in marrying her. Maybe your reason to stay alive is that you will lead Van down the right path, I think thats why you should live. Your destiny is to be with Van and no one else. Van had a test and failed it, you didn't. With Alan you still chose Van and Van he chose the wrong path. Hitomi you are very wise in my eyes and I hope you hear me and wake up and show Van the path. HITOMI, WAKE UP" said Kei. " wake up and help lord van, help me find the corract path" said Kei. Suddenly, Hitomi's eyes fluttured open.  
  
" uh" Kei gasped.  
  
" that should have been my fate, living togather...with..Van. But it isn't, my fate is death. Why can't you understand that" said Hitomi.  
  
" Hitomi, uh..I.." said Kei.  
  
" Van didn't fail the test in love, he failed me..and so did I, I failed him and it back fired" said Hitomi.  
  
" and how exactly did it backfire and whatever did you do to him" asked Kei.  
  
" I wasn't here to love him, I wasn't in his life and he now isn't here to give me his love and now i know how he felt" said Hitomi.  
  
" that isn't true" said Van in the doorway.  
  
" VAN" said Hitomi.  
  
" lord van" said Kei.  
  
" I want you all to know, Hitomi you are a friend. I relized that while you where away. We were never destined to be togather NEVER, just friends" said Van.  
  
" thats so...wrong" said Hitomi bloting up from her bed. " what next, WHAT? We were lovers now friends...soon we'll be enemy's is that how you want it Van. Uh...Kei is right, I never failed you did and so you'll see what fate Yuka brings you... she'll..." Hitomi stopped.  
  
" she'll what..." asked Van.  
  
" ......" Hitomi remained silent.  
  
" Come on Hitomi ,you know everything. Well don't you. Tell me I made the wrong mistake in marrying the woman i love" said Van..  
  
"..........." Hitomi remained silent.  
  
" TELL ME, COME ON Hitomi. Tell me what Yuka is going to do to my fate, the woman I love. Tell me" said Van...  
  
" you want Van, Fine SHE'LL KILL YOU....SHE'S NOT EVEN REAL.." screamed Hitomi. " She'll attack you when you least expect it. Van how could you be such a....uh...ATLEAST FOLKEN WOULD UNDERSTAND me.." said Hitomi.  
  
*BANG*..The table next to Van, was no more.  
  
" don't you ever saw that name to me again.." said Van coldly.  
  
" you can't tell me what to do, Folken he told me that something was to happen. Something awfull and now that horrible thing I think is YOU, VAN" said Hitomi. Van was angry and outraged. He walked over to Hitomi and slapped her.Hitomi faced the oppisite way.  
  
" I'm right" said Hitomi " you are a monster"  
  
" listen" said Van taking Hitomi by the collar of her shirt. " I am not a monster, what i am is sick of your fortune telling and foolish damn talk" said Van.   
  
" let me go" said Hitomi. Van let her go. He turned around and walked out.  
  
" Hitomi" said Kei.  
  
" please leave me" said Hitomi.  
  
"alright" said Kei. She walked out. once she had closed the door. Hitomi cried. She poured her heart out..  
  
2 B' continued.. ewww I made Van look like Dilandau in a way but much much worse.........ahhhh!  
  
  



	13. another chapter for you wonderfull peopl...

hey 13 here, Damn Van is such a ..a well Dilly copy*12, you know!  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
CHapter 13: Dragon Slaying, and a mistake for an ally.  
  
Kei checked her room, it was cleaned. She placed a silver daggar in her swords belt. She placed her newly sharpen sword onto her side. She placed on armor and a fire-proof-shield. She walked out of her room. She decided to go out and slay a dragon, something to get her mind of things. She left a note saying she was going. As she passed Hitomi's room, she could hear muffeled out crys.  
  
" Damn you Van" said Kei to herself. She paced herself faster, wanting out for a while. Free space time...  
  
***********  
A young boy with long black hair teied back in a ponytail that was strapped to his back. He word black leather pants and a white shirt, and light brown coat.  
  
" Lady Linally, the honor to do this service is too kind of you to ask me" said Kelly, the young boy.  
  
" You have proven yourself. Dilandau will help out. Unleashing me will rid him of Celena and I shall give him the power he wish's to hold" said Linally.  
  
" i will be careful and do as you wish, My lady" said kelly.  
  
" go now, kelly and do not fail" said Linally.  
  
" understood" said Kelly, He got up from his bow and walked out of the shrine which Linally was kept trapped.  
  
Dilandau threw a bottle of wine at Dallet.  
  
" you idiot, I want the hole perimeter watched." said Dilandau.  
  
" yes sir" said Dallet. He hurried out. Blood leaked out of his arm where the bottle had it.  
  
Kei ran swiftly threw the feild. She wanted to forget her pain for Hitomi. It was a sad reality.* I can changed it , I have to somehow..* thought Kei. She ran faster. She turned and ran into a peice of forest. Spotting an over larged cave. She ran to the foot of the cave. She drew her sword. * Come on out, dragon* she thought. Kei slide into the cave. Her armor relfected in the dark. She moved to the back.  
  
" Hmmm, she's close to me. " said kelly  
  
Kei stiffened her breath. She heard the dragon, breathing. Suddenly she tripped over a skeleton, and fell into the pile of corpes and bones.  
  
" damn it" Kei hissed.  
  
*SNUFF,SCORT* the Dragon huffed out some fire. Nearly, hitting Kei. Kei jumped up and drew her sword. She moved over to the dragon. Not wanting to ruin the phone. She kicked the dragon's tail and stabbed her sword into it The dragon awoke and made a painful sound. Kei moved back to the entrence of tha cave.  
  
" Hey, COME ON OUT" screamed Kei. The dragon swayed outside. It breathed in fire. Kei moved to the feild. Where there was more space.  
  
" Lord Dilandau" cried Chesta running in.  
  
" what is it" said Dilandau.  
  
" we have spotted, kei Roji around our border sir" said Chest.  
  
" Great, I can teach that trick a lesson, where is she" asked Dilandau jumping up.  
  
" in a feild north of here" said Chesta.  
  
" get the other slayers ready, we are going to get her." said Dilandau smirking.  
  
" sir".......  
Kei kneeled and than jumped onto the dragon's head. She stapped his eye. Making it burst out blue liquid. The dragon slashed it's head making kei tumble to the ground. She rolled down a hill and hit a fence. She sputted out blood. the dragon ran at her. Kei's sword was a good ten feet away. She drew her sharp daggar. The dragon breathed fire. kei hid behind her sheild. She than did a summersalt over to her sword and dropped her daggar into her belt pocket. She drove the sword into the dragon's chest and ripped it's skin open to the bone. She smirked as she heard the bone cracked. The dragon lost it's breath and fell dead. Kei wiped away some blood on her face. She cut open the chest wider and took out the energist. She was surprised when she heard clapping. She turned around to see Kelly.  
  
" who are you" asked Kei.  
  
" I am kelly, Lady Linally's servent" said kelly bowing.  
  
" what..Lady Linally..no way..so what do you want than" said kei lowering her eyes.  
  
" to come with me..you can either come willengly or forcfully" said kelly.  
  
" well, than you know the answer" said Kei drawing her sword.   
  
" fine" said Kelly.   
  
" draw your sword" said Kei..  
  
" you wanted force, I'll give you force." said Kelly.  
  
" uh" said kei...  
  
" Dashi, Oakweed, maki,maki, ItchieRowe" Kelly closed his eyes. A Dark circle swept around kei.  
  
" uh" Kei couldn't move. She dropped her sword. Kelly lifted his hands. kei flew into the air.  
  
" Now, lets see if I can do this right. Lets see" said Kelly. He chanted another chant. Suddenly, kei's wings sprouted from her back, she stopped breathing. her chest tightened. She couldn't move and her body became numb. She tingeled all over. Her blood stopped flowing. Suddenly a golden line started to appear on her wing. Kelly chanted longer.  
  
" show me that map" he said. Kei didn't know why but the golden lines that kept appearing and disappearing where in the form of a map aon her wings. Suddenly she fell and hit the ground.  
  
" you must have that damn liquid in you, to make it easier" said kelly. kei started to breath again.   
  
" what liquid" asked kei..  
  
" ASVAB" said Kelly " it will help show my the map to where Lady Linally's spirit and body is kept" said Kelly.  
  
" and how will you get that" asked Kei, standing up and shaking from the spell.  
  
" you'll see" said Kelly.  
  
" I don't think so" said kei, she turned around but smacked into a body, and fell to the ground.  
  
" Hmm, I couldn't help but over hear about some Asvab, I think I have some" said Dilandau..  
  
" Dilandau" said kei. Dilandau smirked and grabbed her.  
  
" I need to teach you a lesson about mannars. i am still pissed at being locked in chains" said Dilandau.  
  
" Uh, no hard feelings right" said Kei..  
  
" I don't think so, your coming back to the fortress with me" said Dilandau.  
  
" Dilandau, I have a propersion for you" said Kelly.  
  
" what" asked Dilandau.  
  
2 B' continued.........  



	14. I'll be generous and do another one..but...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 14: Deals..  
  
" So thats it, you help. You win against Van" said Kelly.  
  
" Alright, i'll help. So what does this asvab do to kei" asked Dilandau.  
  
" Are you asking what happens to her, if it hurts, or what it will affect" asked Kelly.  
  
" I would never care about a women, what affects will it have" asked Dilandau.  
  
" the gold lines of the map will show on her body. Mainly wings" said Kelly.  
  
" Oh, I see. So when we do operate" asked Dilandau.  
  
"it's being set up as we speak, but I don't recomand that it's going to be fun for Kei" said Kelly!  
  
"oh well than, I want to watch this" smirked Dilandau.  
  
"Lord Dilandau" said Dallet entering the room.  
  
"what is it" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Sir, the girl keeps screaming to see you and won't stop screaming" said Dallet.  
  
"beat her" said Dilandau.  
  
"it's been done sir" said Dallet.  
  
"Well than, I guess I can give her a treat before her opperation" said Dilandua. He picked himself up and walked to the dungeon.  
  
Hitomi crawled up out of the bed, she would not sulk over her loss. SHE would be strong, Van could be a jerk all he wants. But she had to save Ghuea. She walked to Alan's room, to tell him everything.He would understand! She knocked on his door  
  
"COME in" said Alan.Hitomi walked in.  
  
"Hitomi"said Alan surprised,  
  
"hello Alan" said Hitomi  
  
"are you alright, I heard about earlier" said Alan lowering his eyes,  
  
"I'm fine, I don't give any thought about Van or his stupid comments" said Hitomi.  
  
"good" said a voice behind her. Hitomi swipped around to face Van,  
  
"whatever" said Hitomi to him and turned around to face Alan.  
  
"alan, I have something to talk to you about, seeing that you atleast believe my visions" said Hitomi.  
  
" alright" said Alan.  
  
"if you don't mind, I'll stay I'm interested in what else Hitomi can make up" said Van taking a seat.  
  
"God and to think a KING would be SOO rude" said Hitomi. Alan chuckeled at the two.  
  
"shut up and hurry up" said Van  
  
"than go if your in a rush" said Hitomi.  
  
"just start already" said Van  
  
"don't talk to me" said Hitomi  
  
"hitomi please continue" said Alan  
  
" a REAL gentlemen, ah anyway. Folken came to me when I first came to Ghuea, he told me a force will be coming, and that will over rule the world very easily. I think the new source of evil power is Lady Linally, she came well actually she got me into that deep sleep her servert Trang, than in the dream she....she...ahh"Hitomi clutched her head she was having another VISION!  
  
_ "NOOOOOOOOOO, don't" screamed Kei. She was chained to a table, a black haired man was pumping in some golden liquid. WIngs sprouted out. She head DIlandau laugh at the play!  
  
"STOP" screaned Hitomi.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOO" screamed Kei, golden lines appeared on her_ wings.  
  
" I thought so_ the mystic vally is the door way" said the black haired man..  
  
"mystic vally" Hitomi repeated. Suddenly, Dilandau turned around and faced Hitomi. But it wasn't Dilandau it was a girl! Celena?   
  
"Celena. CELENA ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Hitomi was falling, the ground beneath her tumbeled, she was falling and then suddenly Van appeared with his wings. He flew after her. There hands nearly touched when, some arms circeled around him and pulled him away from her.  
  
" I don't think so" said Yuka to her. The face laughed.   
  
Hitomi's eyes widened.  
  
"Hitomi, your going to die" said Yuka  
  
_"ah"Hitomi snapped out from her vision. Alan was infront of her, and Van was sitting still in the chair, looking rather not interested if she had another vision. His eyes where locked on the book case.  
  
"Hitomi, what did you see" asked Alan.  
  
_Hitomi, you are going to Die  
  
_"uh nothing, just a little aftershock from my deep sleep, I guess" said Hitomi.  
  
"it looked likea vision to me" said Alan  
  
"Uhhh, it wasn't. I have to go now, bye" Hitomi raced out the door. She couldn't tell anyone about the vision. Folken had told her not to, this one she needed to tell only one person and that person would hear only one part of it. Miles where are you thought Hitomi  
  
"DILANDAU, YOU BAKA GET DOWN HERE" Screamed Kei.  
  
"Do you every shut up" said Dilandau walking into the room. Kei was chained to the wall.  
  
"DILANDAU, leet me go so I can beat your ass!" screamed Kei. DIlandau chuckeled out a laugh. He walked over to her, and smacked her face,  
  
"you couldn't even touch me" he said,  
  
"oh nevermind, please listen to me" said Kei shaking in rage and angry,  
  
"why should I" asked DIlandau.  
  
"don't do the operation, don't let Lady Linally be release again!" said Kei, her heart started to beat as he walked closer to her.  
  
"and why shouldn't I " asked Dilandau,  
  
"Uh, Lady Linally will destroy Ghuea " said Kei,  
  
" oh really and how do you know that" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Visions, please listen to me" said Kei. " god your like a four year old boy who will not accept anything"  
  
" a four-year-old boy hmph, would a little boy do this" asked Dilandau, his hand tvaeling up her thigh. Kei blushed whiched made Dilandau smirk. He grabbed her back and pushed her into him, he lowered his head into her neck and kissed it.  
  
"Dilandau stop plea.." she was hushed by his lips. She gasped and Dilandau took this opperunitiy to plounge his tongue into her mouth, exploring her inner tastes. His hand running up and down her thighs.  
  
"ahhh"Kei moaned, suddenly she did something unexpected. She kissed him back. Dilandau pulled away from her. He leaned his head next to her ear, he nibbeled on it for a while, than whispered.  
"tell you what, I'll make you a deal." Dilandau whispered,  
  
"that is" asked Kei gulping.  
  
" I get you forever, I won't relise Lady Linally" said Dilandau.  
  
" and not the opertation"   
  
"I'll kill Kelly and carry on with my plans to destroy Van, but you will be mine deal" asked Dilandau, he started to nibble on her ear again.  
  
" I..I"  
  
  
2 B' continued...uhhh cliff hanger.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Yeah the site is back up..so I am going ...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
  
CHapter 15: Surprise, Surprise. Something you would never expect  
  
Dilandau waited for an answer, Kei looked like she was deep in thought. She looks so beautiful thought DIlandau.  
  
"So, I'm waiting" said Dilandau.  
  
" I.. I " began Kei.  
  
" So she is going to be operated on" said Miles. Hitomi had told him part of the vision.  
  
"yes, so I think you should rescue her" said Hitomi  
  
"hmm, I might need some help. I'll ask King Van" said Miles.  
  
"NO" said Hitomi.  
  
"uh" Miles gasped at her reply.  
  
"He won't believe me" said Hitomi.  
  
"But if I' Hitomi interupted him...  
  
"He won't there was more to the vision of him, but that is personally" said Hitomi.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I can rescue her myself" said Miles.  
  
" I'm sure Alan will help you" said Hitomi  
  
"No, I'll go alone and I think I'll go now" said Miles, he took his sword.  
  
"how will you find them" asked Hitomi.  
  
"I have my ways" said Miles.  
  
"Oh" said Hitomi  
  
"goodbye lil lady" said Miles he walked out.  
  
"good luck" said Hitomi. She walked out of the room. Little did she know, Qween Yuka heard everything,  
  
"perfect, so it's in the mystic vally" said Yuka, but in Trang's voice! She followed Hitomi .  
  
Hitomi walked outside, she decided to go out to the garden. Get some fresh air! She breathed in some air. She felt a little sick from nervousness. She starred at a white rose, people believed that a white rose meant death. She sighed, suddenly she heard a noise behind her,  
  
_Hitomi, you are going to die_   
  
"How's there" Hitomi called out.  
  
"you know, you shouldn't do that, if it was a killer or assaisn you'd be dead" said Yuka. Hitomi twisted around to see Yuka. She held a daggar.  
  
"Maybe I found one" Hitomi gulped.  
  
"maybe" said Yuka  
  
"well than I'll just be going" said Hitomi  
  
"I don't think So" said Yuka she grabbed Hitomi and threw her to the ground. Hitomi gasped. Daggar held high she hissed,  
  
"Hitomi, you are going to die" she plunged it down at Hitomi. Hitmoi screamed and she rolled away from the daggar, but it hit her arm.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP" SCcremed Hitomi.  
  
"shut up" said Yuka she threw the daggar again at Hitomi, it hit her in the leg. Hitomi screamed. Yuka heard guards coming, she ripped her dress into shatters. She messed her hair up and took the daggar and plounged it into her leg. SHe hissed at the pain.  
  
"what,,what are you" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Lady Linally's servent" whispered Yuka. Hitomi's eye's widened.  
  
"Hitomi, you are going to die by Van's hand" said Yuka as the gaurds ran up to them.  
  
"Gaurds arrest Hitomi, she tried to murder me" said Yuka,  
  
"WHAT, NO she tried to kill me" cried Hitomi as the gaurds grabbed Hitomi.  
  
"don't lie, we know you would do anything to get Van" said Yuka  
  
"thats a lie" cried Hitomi as she was carried away.  
  
"shut up girl, she's the qween" said the gaurd.  
  
"No she's ...a demen" said Hitomi.  
  
Kei gulped, she closed her eyes.  
  
"I..I'm yours" said Kei.  
  
"excellent"said Dilandau.  
  
"what are you going to do with me"asked Kei alreay knowing the answer.  
  
"You'll see, and if you escape than I'll burn your country and kill and murder everything till I find kill you, so don't think of running away" said Dilandau. He kissed her hard and quick, than turned and walked out.  
  
"where are you going" asked Kei,  
  
"TO do the part of my deal about Kelly" said Dilandau.  
  
*********************  
  
Hitomi lay crouched down in the cell, her blood leaked all over the floor. If she had told her vision now about Yuka and Van, than no one but Alan would believe her. But she did tell Miles something but he was gone.  
  
"ahh" she was having another vision.  
  
_ "where am I'' asked hitomi  
  
"hitomi" said a voice. Hitomi turned to see folken.  
  
"folken" said Hitomi._ _  
_  
"_hitomi i am truely sorry about this"  
  
"it's alight, van won't kill me"  
  
"he will, he's blinded"  
  
"ah"_ Hitomi gasped, she looked around. SHe was in the cell and Folken was gone. Could he really be right?  
  
"HITOMI" cried Alan he was running down the cell's looking for her.  
  
"Alan over here" said Hitomi.  
  
"thank god your alive, but..your injured..who did this...I heard about you trying to kill yuka" said Alan.  
  
"I didn't" said Hitomi shaking her head. " she tried to kill me and did this"   
  
"I don't think Van will believe that" said Alan.  
  
"has he heard" asked Hitomi.  
  
"I can see him coming right now, with three gaurds" said Alan his eyes to the side locking with Alan's.  
  
"move out of the way'' said Van to Alan. Alan stepped aside. Van starred at Hitomi.  
  
"I can't believe you, Hitomi" said Van angry.  
  
"WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU BELIEVE HER" shouted Hitomi.  
  
"I do, she's my wife"  
  
"SO, folken was right. Your blind" said Hitomi.  
  
"ahh" Van grabbed Hitomi by the shirt threw the bars.  
  
"don't say that name infront of me" said Van,  
  
"you can't order me around, VAN" said Hitomi. Van let her go.  
  
"open the doors" he sounded angry. The gaurds opened the door, Van stepped into the cell. And looked down at Hitomi. He raised his arm.  
  
"Hitomi, you are going to die by Van's hand" Hitomi repeated Yuka's words.  
  
"what" said Van.  
  
"I am a servent of Lady Linally"  
  
"what are you saying" asked Van  
  
"Hitomi you are going to die"   
  
"what are you saying" asked Van again.  
  
"those where Yuka's words. SO if you believe her SO much, than I guess I'll beleive her. So Kill me VAN COME ON KILL ME, SHE SAID I WOULD. SO COME ON KILL ME IF YOU BELIEVE HER. If you don't than you believe me" said Hitomi.  
  
"fine" said Van he drew his sword.  
  
"Van" said Alan " don't touch Hitomi"  
  
"gaurds restrain Alan" said Van.  
  
"WHAT..NO..HITOMI" screamed Alan as the gaurs restrained him. Van locked the cell door. So no one could get in. He glared at Hitomi.  
  
"Do it" Hitomi dared.  
  
"fine" Van raised his sword.  
  
2 B' continued...hahahah I am mean...another cliff hanger..what is Van to do..you know the reason i stopped was cause I sort of don't know what to do/ but I have a idea..  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. more..chapters...

hehehehe I wouldn't leave you with a cliff hanger for long now willI.....  
  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 16: Confusions...in where Dilly is told he is cute!  
  
Van raised his sword.  
  
"Van, have you gone mad this is HITOMI" screamed Alan. The gaurds had been knocked out by Alan.  
  
"She asked for it" said Van, he raised his sword he brung it down forcefully. But than a sudden pink flash surrouded them. Van's sword was only 1 cm away from Hitomi's neck.  
  
_"whaa where am I" asked Van, he was out in the garden. He heard a scream and turned around.  
  
"Hitomi" said Van "and Yuka"  
  
"what,,what are you" asked Hitomi...  
  
"a servent of lady Linally'' said Yuka.  
  
"No, it can't be" said Van.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME" screamed Hitomi.  
  
"shut up" said Yuka, Van saw gaurds coming over to the two.  
  
"Hitomi you are going to die by Van's hand" said Yuka,  
  
"No, it can't be true" said Van.._  
  
"Ahh" Van snapped out of it, he dropped his sword.  
  
"Now you know" said Hitomi.  
  
"I.I wont believe it. It's a lie another trick of yours you..." Van was stopped his sentence short as Hitomi slapped him across the face.  
  
"WHAT was that for" said Van...  
  
"Van, I'll always love you no matter you do. Bu..but you need to believe me" said Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi" said Van.  
  
Dilandau marched to his prey. His sword at his side and his hand over it, He smirked as he saw Kelly's back towards his. He drew his sword quietly and smirked. This shall be fun! HE took caution and slowly walked behind him. His raised his sword and brought it down into Kelly's back.  
  
"ahhh....you..traitor" said Kelly falling out of his chair.  
  
"you should always be carefull around me" said Dilandau, he raised his sword and cut of his head! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW....  
  
Yuka ran threw the forest. She had seen the hole thing. Van had seen what had really happened and her spell over him had been broken by that bitch, hitomi and now his love was back to her, hitomi.  
  
"She'll pay" she cursed, but anyway thanks to her she had found where out where Lady Linally's tomb was and no one knew that she knew it. She would find Kelly and tell him.  
  
"Hitomi, will die for this" said Yuka. Suddenly, she heard a leaf crunch behind her. SHe turned to see a rather angry Miles.  
  
"Miles" said Yuka,  
  
"SO you want to Kill Hitomi do you" said Miles.  
  
"uhahhh, don't be riduclous, I never meant it hahahahha" Yuka became nervous. Miles took his sword.  
  
"Well, I cannot let Hitomi be hurt" said Miles. He charged at her. Yuka screamed.  
  
"Lady Linally HELP ME" screamed Yuka, to late no help. Sorry princess, you asked it for it. I hate Yuka, even though she's MY character! Miles brought the sword down into her stomach ripping out her guts, they where hot and was they hit the ground they burned the grass. Stean rose up from her stomach acid.   
  
{DIlandau:GO MARA, GO MARA damn i couldn't do any better, go miles  
  
Mara:Dilly shut up  
  
Dilly:what did you saw  
  
Mara: your drop dead sexy  
  
Dilly:good...  
  
Kei: I know...he is........*daydreams of a naked Dilandau on a bed*  
  
Mara:ewwwwwwwww, well not reallly ewwwwwwwww by sort of like ahhhhhhh...what a nice day dream..oh nevermind on with the story just forget us...  
  
Dilly: Hey chibi_sakira why don't we rock your bed tonight...  
  
chibi_sakira: oh I don't know  
  
dilly: come on  
  
Mara; enough ENOUGHHHHHHHH, the story rremeber  
  
Dilly:oh yeah}  
  
Yuka fell over dead, Miles stepped over her. And walked on to find Kei.  
  
  
Van raced out of the cell, he ran faster than he every did. it couldn't be true. He felt dazzed as if broken from a spell. He raced threw the gardens and stopped at the spot where he saw Yuka and Hitomi. Blood was on the stones, it had darkend them. He fell to the ground and sat crossed legged looking at the dried blood. He closed his eye's.  
  
"It' cannot be true" he said.   
  
Chibi and Dilly are in bed, rocking it. Dilly kiss's Chibi and than kiss's her cli......whoops thats not supposed to be in it. Don't mind me heheheh....  
  
Dilly had Dallet and Chesta take Kei to a bathing room to bath. He sat on his chair, thinking of a new plan to destroy Van and at the same time everything he would do to Kei. He raised his head up as there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see, Kei she wore a red TIGHT SHORT SEXY Dress. DIlandau fell out of his chair.  
  
"uff" said Dilandau, he jumped quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"Do I look alright" asked Kei twirling around infront of him.  
  
"damn" said Dilandau under his breath.  
  
"Uh..Dilandau..is there something more less skin showing..I don't feel that comfortable in this" Kei admitted blushing at Dilandau's wonderous eyes.  
  
"you loook ...great" said Dilandau.  
  
"thanks, so what are you doing" asked Kei walking over to him and sitting on his lap. Dilandau smirked at her.  
  
"thinking..of two subjects" said DIlandau.  
  
"Oh, and am I one of thease topics" asked Kei,  
  
"maybe" said Dilandau. He noticed a different attitude in her.  
  
" Why are you acting different, I would think you'd hate me" said Dilandau.  
  
"Well, since I have to stay here I might as well make the best of it and..I sort also...thought that.."Kei blushed brightly.  
  
"thought what" asked DIlandau enjoying her, she was amusing to him.  
  
"well...I thought..that....well...I..uhhhhh..I uh" Kei couldn't bring herself to say it..she thought he was cute and was over joyed to belong to him.  
  
" thought what" asked Dilandau.  
  
"your cute" said Kei loking away and blushing. Dilandau chuckeled and brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.  
  
"me too" he said...  
  
2 B' continued..  
  
MARA: OH GOD DILLY GET OFF CHIBI GODDDDDDD.....  
  
DILLY: UHH..UH..DON'T STOP CHIBI..  
  
CHIBI: DILLLLLLLANNNNNDAUUUUUUUU....  
  
MARA; EWWWWWWWWWWW...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. more...WHAHAHAH more chapters...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition {DEAD}  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
_ Dilandau placed Kei nicely on the bed, he moved over her. True he was not a virgin, but he could tell she was from her movement. He smirked and kissed her. He pushed his tongue threw her lips and smirked wider. Kei was a little uneasy! She_ smiled _ip from him. Than suddenly her face changed. It was damn princess Yuka or rather Qween Yuka.  
  
"what the hell" said DIlandau.  
  
_ "WHAT THE HELL" screamed Dilandau he jumped up from his bed! He breathed hard, had he fucked Yuka in his dream. Yuck he thought.  
  
"uh, that was a screwed up dream" thought Dilandau. He closed his eyes, but opened them and decided to CHECK on Kei.  
  
Miles easily knocked out the gaurds, and strangeled one to tell them where kei was. Once he was told he killed the Zaibach solidar. He rushed to Kei's room. He was surprised she wasn't in the dungeon. He opened her door, and saw her peacefully sleeping in a bed. He moved to her side and shook her.  
  
"Princess, Princess" said Miles.  
  
"uh....ugf.." Kei opened her eyes. "Miles what are you doing here you'l get yourself killed" Kei whispered.  
  
"Highness, i came here to rescue you" said Miles.  
  
"you can't i..I made a deal to stay here" said Kei..  
  
"don't be a fool, they'll kill you" said Miles.  
  
"No he won't, he saved me actually" said Kei.  
  
"what"  
  
" I made a deal, he killed Kelly for me and I have to stay here with him FOREVER' said Kei.,  
  
"shh,your to loud someone might hear you" said Miles.  
  
"TO LATE" said a angry voice. Kei jerked her head up to see Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau let me explain" said Kei,  
  
"No, I don't think SO" said DIlandau.  
  
"I'll protect you princess" said Miles.  
  
"No don't, Miles I made a deal" said Kei. Miles ignored her as did Dilandau. Miles lougned at Dilandau.  
Dilandau drew his sword and aimed it at Miles. He thrust his sword at Miles. Kei jumped infront of the two. Dilandau's sword hit flesh.  
  
2 B' continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. more more more more more more...whahahah...

  
  
Subj: heyyyyyyyyy  
Date: 6/27/01 9:54:19 PM Pacific Daylight Time  
From: PurpleBlue98  
To: Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com  
  
  
hey wassup bud,,,,ewwwwww Dilly sleeps with Kei kira sakira chibi ew what a   
player i hope you know dilly that this could lead to a lot LOT of kids for   
you.........  
  
  
Hitomi Competition  
Chapter 18:  
  
Miles fell to the floor. The sword in his stomach.   
Dilandau pulled it out.  
  
"Miles" screamed Kei, Dilandau smirked. He grabbed Kei's arm and flung her   
against the wall.  
  
"ahhh" Kei hit her head hard agaist the wall. Dilandau walked up to her and   
grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"you little lying bitch" said Dilandau.   
  
"ahhh, I didn't know he was coming" said Kei trying to breath.  
  
"hmph" said Dilandau, he threw her against the bed. Kei hit the pole and gasped   
as she felt the pain.  
  
" I think you need a lesson"  
  
"for something I didn't do" said Kei. Dilandau drew a daggar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. yeah another chapter...I am going to pos...

  
Hitomi's Competetion  
Chapter 19: Kiss  
  
Dilandau drew a daggar, he pinned Kei to the bed. He stroked her face with the daggar, humming a little death tune. Kei couldn't help but cry. He slowly cut a little line in her cheek. Kei flinched at his movement.  
  
"whats wrong" asked Dilandau. He watched the blood flow from her cheek. He leaned in and licked her blood.  
  
"you taste delicious" he said. {Kira think Ice cream}  
  
"Dilandau please" said Kei.  
  
"please what, bitch you betrayed me" said Dilandau.  
  
"I didn't" said Kei,  
  
"than why was that ass here" asked Dilandau.  
  
"i don't know, please let him go. He's a friend of mine" said Kei..  
  
"why should I" asked Dilandau..  
  
"asshole" screamed Kei, she flung him off her. She curled up in a ball and cried like a little child. Dilandau just watched a little shocked at her behavior.   
  
"fine he can go free" said Dilandau, he took his sword and walked out of the room. Kei looked up and smiled. So Dilandau was able to break now and than. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't so she went to Dilandau's room.  
  
Dilandau's room was two doors down from Kei's so it wasn't SO far to walk. He walked inside and banged his door shut. WHat the hell had he just done, surrounded to a girl! He took his wine bottle and threw it against the wall. He pulled off his undershirt. ANd breathed hard, he cocked his head and looked out the window. He was still breathing hard, he jumped when a hand took his hand into THEIR hand. He turned around to see Kei, she smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shouldar. He felt her tremble a little.  
  
"what the hell do you want" he asked.  
  
"thank you" said Kei...  
  
"Hmph" said Dilandau, He walked over and sat on his bed. Kei walked over to him and sat beside him. SHe held his hand and took her chance's. She knelt her hand down onto his lap. She smiled when she felt his hand stroke her hair. She took another chance. She raised her head in a sittin postion.  
  
"DIlandau" said Kei.  
  
"yes" said Dilandau.  
  
"can I ask you a question" asked Kei...  
  
"that being" asked Dilandau...  
  
"well, I wanted to know if you've ever been kissed" asked Kei.  
  
"Yeah" said Dilandau..  
  
"Who was she" asked Kei...  
  
"well...I was drunk and had a night off" was his reply ..  
  
"oh well, I was wondering if you could kiss me" asked Kei..  
  
"why the change of heart " asked Dilandau.  
  
"because I" said Kei but was hushed by Dilandau's lips.  
  
2 B' continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. chapter 20..more more..chapters...ahahah...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 20: HeartACh anyone?  
  
Kei felt herself lowered to the bed, she couldn't believe this what was happening to her. She felt Dilandau pull at her shirt, she raised her hands and letted the shirt be pulled off. Dilandau held his breath at the site. He felt a buldge in his pants. And something in him, something he never felt before?  
  
  
Van spoted out so many curse's, how could Yuka have done such a thing! She couldn't have, he didn't remember how long he stood in the garden. He laid down on his bed, he just coildn't get to sleep. He sighed and rolled over on his back. Where was she now? What was Hitomi going to do, forgive him? His life was so messed up at the momment.  
  
Yuka's coprse just laid there on the ground, some wolves had came along and torn her up ripping her head and arms and body parts apart from each other. MAinly all her organism where gone. Her eyes where rolled back slightly making the sceane not to friendly. A hush voice was carried along with the wind. Her hair or the remains of her hair fluttered in the wind.  
  
"my my, well princess it seens you have failed" said Trang.  
  
"but maybe, you knew something, so that's why you ran, you and kelly are dead so now I am the only servent left of lady Linally and I will accomplish me plans, so with or without my help or your secrets I'll destroy you all and release Lady Linally" said Trang....  
  
Soft covers where rolled around of the king sized bed.  
  
"Dilaannnnnnnnadauuuuuu" moaned Kei...  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Lord Dilandau are you alright" asked Dallet.  
  
"Uh, Yes NOW GO THE HELL AWAY"screamed Dilandau  
  
"sorry sir" said Dallet, he hurried off...  
  
  
Dilandau turned back to Kei. kei smiled up at him. He felt something in his chest again, pouding but what could it mean. He jumped up from the bed and pulled on his pants.  
  
"Dilandau" asked Kei...  
  
"GET OUT" scremed Dilandua. Kei felt awful as he yelled at her like she was just another play thing. She quickly jumped up and got dressed and ran out. Tears flowing threw her eyes. She thought he felt the same thing towards her as she did towards him. How could I have fallen in....  
  
2 B' continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. i am so happy this site is back up...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 21: Dilandau giving ADVICE!!!  
  
It had been two days since Kei's heart had been broken. She hadn't seen DIlandau since then. Her food she was given she hadn't ate. Only little certain ammounts of food. She sighed, tears formed in her eyes. Why was she crying it was no biggie he only yelled at her. She heard the door open and she quickly wiped away her tears.No one would see her cry, no one.If Dilandau was to treat her like a toy, she would do the same to him. She wouldn't take shit from him. She made a pack to stay with him forever but that didn't mean they way she had to act was it? No, she wouldn't take anynore crap from this so called great warrior!  
  
"who is it" she asked expecting some servent or dragon slayer.  
  
"it's me" said th e voice. Kei turned around..  
  
"Dil..Dilandau....dilandau what do you want" she asked.  
  
"now is that how you are supposed to talk to me?"asked Dilanduau  
  
"I'm not one of your dragon slayers to be pushed around, and besides i i never said i would treat you fairly" said Kei.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'v heard you haven't been eating well and haven't came out of you room, and some other things" said Dilandau...  
  
"So, whats it's to you" asked Kei,..  
  
"are you seriously trying to kill yourself by starving to death" asked Dilandau..  
  
"No, I've just had something heavy on my mind" said Kei..  
  
"and that is" asked Dilandau  
  
"well you see, I have this friend" said Kei..  
  
"uh...:go on"said Dilandau...  
  
"And she has this boyfriend sort of and she had some feelings for him but he treats her like trash and she doesn't know what to do and it's ruining her life...so what do you think she should do" asked Kei....  
  
"Wellllll, I think she should tell" said DIlandau..  
  
"DIlandau"said Kei,  
  
"yes"  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
2B' continued...AHHAHAHA I am evil leaving u with a cliff hanger..hahahahahha  



	22. want more chapters. well here isanother ...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter22: Confesions  
  
"whats that"asked Dilandau.  
  
"I..I..I have thease feelings for you and" Kei was interuped by Dilandau..  
  
"Ha don't tell me your in love with me, that is so childesh of you. I thought you'd be more mature. Well, than I'm sorry but your only a pleasure to me." said Dilandau he got up from the bed. AS sh was walking towards the door he could hear sobbs...  
  
Van heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" he said..  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you" said Hitomi as she walked in...  
  
"Hitomi" said Van, he sat up surprised she had came in...to see him..  
  
"uh..I was wondering how you where feeling, it's hard for you right now So I came to see how you where doing" said Hitomi..  
  
"Hmph, well I'm fine" said Van. Hitomi sat beside him..  
  
"I'm so sorry about Yuka, Van. I can't help but think because of me your hurting" said Hitomi..  
  
"Well, don't forgot I hurted you" said Van...  
  
"Oh yes" said Hitomi, she starred at her hands...  
  
"I'm sorry about that" said Van..  
  
"I know" said Hitomi...  
  
" than let me make it up to you" said Van, he pulled Hitomi close to him and kissed her. Hitomi gasped at him. SHe couldn't believe what was happeneing. She smiled and put her hands across his neck._  
  
*this is how it's supposed to be* thought Van and Hitomi at the same time  
  
2 B' continued,,_  



	23. want more chapters. well here isanother ...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter22: Confesions  
  
"whats that"asked Dilandau.  
  
"I..I..I have thease feelings for you and" Kei was interuped by Dilandau..  
  
"Ha don't tell me your in love with me, that is so childesh of you. I thought you'd be more mature. Well, than I'm sorry but your only a pleasure to me." said Dilandau he got up from the bed. AS sh was walking towards the door he could hear sobbs...  
  
Van heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" he said..  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you" said Hitomi as she walked in...  
  
"Hitomi" said Van, he sat up surprised she had came in...to see him..  
  
"uh..I was wondering how you where feeling, it's hard for you right now So I came to see how you where doing" said Hitomi..  
  
"Hmph, well I'm fine" said Van. Hitomi sat beside him..  
  
"I'm so sorry about Yuka, Van. I can't help but think because of me your hurting" said Hitomi..  
  
"Well, don't forgot I hurted you" said Van...  
  
"Oh yes" said Hitomi, she starred at her hands...  
  
"I'm sorry about that" said Van..  
  
"I know" said Hitomi...  
  
" than let me make it up to you" said Van, he pulled Hitomi close to him and kissed her. Hitomi gasped at him. SHe couldn't believe what was happeneing. She smiled and put her hands across his neck._  
  
*this is how it's supposed to be* thought Van and Hitomi at the same time  
  
2 B' continued,,_  



	24. want more chapters. well here isanother ...

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter22: Confesions  
  
"whats that"asked Dilandau.  
  
"I..I..I have thease feelings for you and" Kei was interuped by Dilandau..  
  
"Ha don't tell me your in love with me, that is so childesh of you. I thought you'd be more mature. Well, than I'm sorry but your only a pleasure to me." said Dilandau he got up from the bed. AS sh was walking towards the door he could hear sobbs...  
  
Van heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" he said..  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you" said Hitomi as she walked in...  
  
"Hitomi" said Van, he sat up surprised she had came in...to see him..  
  
"uh..I was wondering how you where feeling, it's hard for you right now So I came to see how you where doing" said Hitomi..  
  
"Hmph, well I'm fine" said Van. Hitomi sat beside him..  
  
"I'm so sorry about Yuka, Van. I can't help but think because of me your hurting" said Hitomi..  
  
"Well, don't forgot I hurted you" said Van...  
  
"Oh yes" said Hitomi, she starred at her hands...  
  
"I'm sorry about that" said Van..  
  
"I know" said Hitomi...  
  
" than let me make it up to you" said Van, he pulled Hitomi close to him and kissed her. Hitomi gasped at him. SHe couldn't believe what was happeneing. She smiled and put her hands across his neck._  
  
*this is how it's supposed to be* thought Van and Hitomi at the same time  
  
2 B' continued,,_  



	25. another chapter..WOW!!!!!!! I'll post th...

  
  
Hitomi Competition  
Chapter 25:..........  
  
Kei woke up to find herself alone. A dress had been placed next to her. It was a long white dress the one like Van had given her. She stripped from her old one's. She started to put on the dress but she changed her mind and took it off. She found a towel around the left wall in the dresser. She wrapped it around, she spotted a bathroom next door. Luckily, she thought it was just for her. She started the water.  
  
Miles had returned to Faniella, he had just told Van the news of Yuka. How she had planned to kill Hitomi and how he had killed her because Hitomi was more important to him than Yuka. Van accepted the new's rather well. Which surprised everyone. He smiled, now that she was dead than we was single!!  
  
Trang smirked, she had found out another way to find Lady Linally's tomb, but she needed a few itums and ......people......  
  
2 B' continued..  



	26. another another another..you want anothe...

hey.......  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter26: Kidnapped....  
  
Kei twirled around in front of the mirror. The dress looked beautiful on her, or so she thought. She sat on the bed, there was nothing to do. She looked out the window. She could always get away easily, she could go far away and Dilandau could never find her. But, why did he want her to stay with him forever, the thought made her happy. Maybe, he felt the same way towards him. She sighed and closed her eye's. When she opened them, she faced another human.  
  
"surprise"   
  
"it's you" said Kei. She jumped up, but her attacker grabbed her and banged her head against the wall. Kei fell unconscious. The attacker snickered, this would be so easy! { you can so guess who took her, but your going to be surprised!}  
  
  
Trang smiled, as she watched Hitomi on the balcony. The time has came to reawake Lady Linally, by sacrifice!  
  
2 B' continued....  
  



	27. chapter tweanty seven...

hey..whooo here is another  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 27: Kidnapped part 2  
  
Hitomi walked down a cold dark hall outside the castle, She smiled, she was in a happy mood. Nothing could be worse. She tensed up as she heard a twig snap. She turned toward a patch of forest, she saw movement. She slowly walked towards the forest. Her breath quickened as she walked into the forest. She gribbed the bag, she was carrying harder. She looked around, nothing. She relaxed and turned around, she bumped into a body. Hitomi screamed and slapped the person and ran off.  
  
"Ah, Hitomi wait" cried the voice behind her. Hitomi, stopped recognizing the voice. She turned around and saw Van getting up holding his head with his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was a little freaked out back there" said Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, I figured" said Van..  
  
"are you okay" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Uh, yeah ' said Van..  
  
" thats good" said Hitomi." I'm sorry"  
  
"I know" said Van.."you should go to bed"   
  
"Yeah, I was just checking this out" said Hitomi..  
  
"okay, now go to bed" Van planted a kiss on her nose, than shoved her off to bed.  
  
Dilandau knocked on Kei's door, when no one answer he walked inside. The room was a mess, like a battle had erupted in it.  
  
"DAMN IT, that flying girl must have came back and taken Kei" said Dilandau. He took one glance at the room, than ran out of the room. That flying girl was going down! And he needed Hitomi, the girl from the mystic moon to help!   
  
2' B continued  



	28. chapter tweanty seven...

hey..whooo here is another  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 27: Kidnapped part 2  
  
Hitomi walked down a cold dark hall outside the castle, She smiled, she was in a happy mood. Nothing could be worse. She tensed up as she heard a twig snap. She turned toward a patch of forest, she saw movement. She slowly walked towards the forest. Her breath quickened as she walked into the forest. She gribbed the bag, she was carrying harder. She looked around, nothing. She relaxed and turned around, she bumped into a body. Hitomi screamed and slapped the person and ran off.  
  
"Ah, Hitomi wait" cried the voice behind her. Hitomi, stopped recognizing the voice. She turned around and saw Van getting up holding his head with his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was a little freaked out back there" said Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, I figured" said Van..  
  
"are you okay" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Uh, yeah ' said Van..  
  
" thats good" said Hitomi." I'm sorry"  
  
"I know" said Van.."you should go to bed"   
  
"Yeah, I was just checking this out" said Hitomi..  
  
"okay, now go to bed" Van planted a kiss on her nose, than shoved her off to bed.  
  
Dilandau knocked on Kei's door, when no one answer he walked inside. The room was a mess, like a battle had erupted in it.  
  
"DAMN IT, that flying girl must have came back and taken Kei" said Dilandau. He took one glance at the room, than ran out of the room. That flying girl was going down! And he needed Hitomi, the girl from the mystic moon to help!   
  
2' B continued  



	29. Chapter tweanty eight

  
Hitomi's Competition  
  
Chapter 28: assult part 1  
  
Dilandau was perched outside Hitomi's balcony, he watched from a distance. She walked out of the room, and leaned against the balcony and starred up at the mystic moon. He decided to approuch her carefully, suddenly his eye caught movement. He looked around, he saw a figure walk out towards Hitomi's balcony.  
  
"it's that girl" said Dilandau. He smirked, now he'd get her and get Kei back as well. Suddenly, he saw the girl jump onto the balcony. Hitomi screamed, Trang covered her mouth.  
  
"shut up, girl" said Trang. Dilandau rushed out of the bush's. He took out a daggar and threw it at Trang, it peirced her side. She gasped and let go of Hitomi. Hitomi hit the side of the balcony and fell off.  
  
2 B' continued.....hey chibi i said a character would die....so....i wonder if this character, Hitomi will die? you'll seeeeee.....but to tell you readers...cause I am posting this on fanfiction.net, you guys won't believe who's going to die....but sad to say..he...i mean this person has to die..i wonder who's going to die.....*sniff, sniff* it's sooo sad..  
  



	30. CHapter tweanty nine!!!

Hey, whats going to happen....?  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 29: Assult part 2  
  
Hitomi screamed as she fell of the balcony. Suddenly, she felt herself by caught.   
  
"Van" said Hitomi, she turned and screamed.   
  
"Nice to see you too" said Dilandau. He jumped down and helped her stand up. Trang jumped off the balcony and landed a feww feet away from Hitomi and Dilandau.  
  
"WHere is Kei" said Dilandau..  
  
"Kei' said Hitomi.  
  
"She's around, but not for long. She has to be sacrificed" said Trang  
  
" I'll DIE before that happens" said Dilandau, he drew his sword and ran at Trang. Trang jumped, and Dilandau turned and slit her leg. She fell on her knee and looked up,anger shown in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back, count on it." Trang jumped up into the air, and flew away.  
  
"Why" asked Hitomi " Why did you save me?"  
  
" I need your help in finding Kei" said Dilandau.  
  
"Oh, yeah Kei" said Hitomi.  
  
" Do you think you can do it" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Yeah, but we need a fast way in trveling, EscaFlownea will be the fastest way" said Hitomi.  
  
"Your right, but I don't think Van will listen" said Dilandau.  
  
"Oh we will, you'll see" said Hitomi.   
  
2 B' continued...ewwwwww, Kei as to die. Maybe she is the one who's going to die, but Dilandau said he would die before she did. So, two people are considered to die..so who's the one perseon who's going to die, I'm mainly talking to kira..or chibi sakira...  



	31. CHapter thrity

  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 30:  
  
"NO" screamed Van, " I won't help the person who destroyed my country". Van looked disgusted at Dilandau.  
  
"Your not helping me, your helping Kei" said Dilandau "let me remind you, her life's in danger. If you want to stay here fine. Hitomi said she would help me find her. So with or without your help we are going. So are you coming or not" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Uh" Van sighed, she starred at Hitomi. "alright"  
  
"excellent" said Hitomi.  
  
"Now, lets go"said Dilandau.  
  
" where do we start" asked Van,  
  
"thats what Hitomis for" said Dilandau " I was told she could see the past and future, and the unseen"   
  
"I can" said Hitomi,  
  
"Yes and you'll need this" said Van. He handed her the pendent. Hitomi smiled up at him. She placed the pendent infront of her face and closed her eyes.   
  
" I see a temple, in the forest. It's not far, kei's tied to a bourd and there are two figures next to kei. Trang and....Trang and..."   
  
2 B' Continued...who's the second person, think clearly who it could be! uhhh, I think my story is a great story, well maybe, a yes to me though......  



	32. Chapter thirty one..

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 31:  
  
" I see Trang and..and...Yuka" said Hitomi. She opened her eyes. Van starred down at the floor.  
  
"so, lets get escaflowne and find this temple before it's to late" said Dilandau.  
  
"Yes, uh Van are you alright with this" asked Hitomi  
  
" Of course I am, why wouldn't I be" lied Van,  
  
"okay, I think we should go" said Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, lets" said Van. He walked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
Kei looked around, she was surrouned by tree's. She was placed on a table infront of what looked like a stone shrine or temple structure of some sort.  
  
"Glad to see your awake" said Yuka.  
  
"Uh, Yuka. Hurry, and let me go" said kei.  
  
"And why would I do that, deary I can't" said Yuka.  
  
"Cause your our sacrifice" said Trang, stepping out from the temple. Kei jerked at the ropes tying her down.  
  
" at sunrise, darling. We kill you, with or without the mystic moon girl, Hitomi's help" said Trang.  
  
2 B' continued........uh...the storys coming to an end..  
  



	33. CHapter thrity two..

  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 32: Prepartions  
  
Van drove EscaFlownea threw the air. Hitomi saw infront of him and Dilandau in the front. SO, Van could keep his eye on him.  
  
"Where nearing it" said Hitomi  
  
" I hope you have this right" said Dilandau " Kei's life depends on it"  
  
"We know that" said Van.  
  
"Uh, Kei" Dilandau whispered. He hinted dawn approuching, about tweanty minutes till dawn.  
  
"Uh" Hitoi cried, she saw a blade running threw Kei's heart. * No* thought Hitomi.  
  
"VAN FASTER" cried Hitomi.  
  
"alright" said Van, he pulled back on the reins. * Faster, god damnit go faster* thought Van. Suddenly, the energist glowed green and than zapped forword, going faster.  
  
***********  
  
" It's time, prepare the sacrifice" said Trang. Kei twisted on the table. Trang started to sharpen the daggar. She sliced her thumb and watched as gold blood came out. SHe placed her blood on Kei's head and whipped it around her face. Kei trembeled at what was to come.  
  
2 B' Continued,,  
  



	34. chapter thirty three...WHO" DIES>>>NOO>>...

  
Hitomi's Competition  
CHapter 33: Death of a lover...the end...  
  
" I see it" said Dilandau, he saw a peak of stone rise from the forest.  
  
"Land, NOW" said DIlandau. Van pulled back on the reins, EscaFlownea turned back into a guymelif and Dilandau and Hitomi where at the top of the head. Van dropped EscaFlownea to the ground. Dilandau dropped from the guymelif to the ground. He took out his sword. so this was it he thought. Van landed next to Dilandau with Hitomi in his arms. He put her down, Hitomi looked around. She pointed straight, "that way". They walked a good three feet, before Hitomi fell to the ground.  
  
*Trang lifted a knife and slit Kei's throat*  
  
"uh" Hitomi looked up "Trang she's going to kill Kei" . Dilandau turned and ran toward the temple. he wouldn't let her die, he would die first.  
  
*****  
  
Yuka sharpened the knife once more than handed it to Kei.  
  
"ready, the sun is coming up over the mountains" said Trang. Kei shook, why did she have to be saccrificed .  
  
"Why do you have kill me" said Kei.  
  
"Your the one, we need to kill you than the golden lines on your wings will appear and we can find Lady Linally's tomb, and raise her soul" said Yuka. Kei gasped, as Trang took the daggar and stabbed her stomach, the pain was great. Kei couldn't help it as, her wings sprouted out, Yuka held her wings down and took two daggars and pinned her wings to the table. Kei cried out in pain and screamed.  
  
"Now, is the time, by spilling your blood on this holy ground, it will show us the way to her lady's tomb" said Trang holding the daggar above Kei's throat.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau ran faster as he heard screams. He wouldn't let her die, yet! He 'd fight till his last breath, he twisted his sword and ran threw the bush's. His sword touched the nearest flesh, Yukas. He saw van's ex-qween. He slit her throat and than saw Trang raised the daggar and bring it down. Dilandau threw his sword at Trang and it hit her in the stomach and she fell backwords. Dilandau ran over to Kei and gently as he could take out the daggars in her wings. Once removed Kei sat up, butn leaned back from the pain in her stomach. Dilandau hugged her, tightly. Hitomi and Van ran into thr sceane. They stopped when they sw Dilandau hugging Kei.  
  
"Is it all over, are they dead" asked Kei, tears down her face.  
  
"Yes, it's all over" Dilandau kissed her forhead.  
  
"I love you" said Kei.  
  
"I love you as well" said Dilandau holding her tightly. Suddenly, a figure rose from behind.  
  
"I won't be defeated" cried Trang, she ripped the sword out of her chest. Dilandau turned around, trang struck Dilandau in the heart.  
  
"say goodbye, to your loverrrrr" said Trang, she fell back dead,  
  
"NOOOOO" cried Kei, she jumped up, not caring about the pain. She fell to her knee's and took Dilandau into her arms. Dilandau whimpered a little bit.  
  
"No,don't die, don't leave me" cried Kei.  
  
"I'll always love you" said Dilandau, he closed his eyes and fell asleep forever! *Auther: AHHHHHH*  
  
"I will always love you, Dilandau" Kei kissed his lips, her lip trembeled. She cried in his chest, how could this have happened. Goodbye, Dilandau.  
  
2 B' continued.. hey don't worry, the next chapter it the epilogue, and then a sequel once I get the plot and then everything falls into place of why Dilandau had to die, hint: "you can always bring back the dead, but it only matters who it is"....you'll understand that quote in the sequel when one of my characters say it....  



	35. The last chapter..that big E word..

wassup, don't hate me cause he had to die, here is the epilogue. I hate this, the ending of a fic. Wait for the sequel, i won't write it right away though, make you wait heheheh  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 34: Epilogue  
  
It had been four months, since his death. I still mourn for him, I still miss him, and I still give him my love. I had recently had dreams of him. But, it seems somehow he has given me a gift, I bore a child. His child, my love's child, Dilandau's child. I know somehow this child will be a boy, he will grow up in Dilandau's footsteps, be like his father. I don't know how I know all this, but I know. That is why I decided to name his child, our child , Kyi, the strong warrior. Kyi will grow up, and I will as well as Kei Albatou  
  
THE END~  
  
*sniff, sniff* waahhhhhhh  



	36. LOST CHAPTER 23!111

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
CHapter23: Golden Wings!!!  
  
Trang sat along a road. She was thinking of where Lady Linally's tomb was. She had to get Kei to find out. she could go and kidnapp her and find out. Dilandau wouldn't miss his pretty friend. She climbed up from her sittinf postion. She would just simply visit Kei, she would pump the asvab into her and simply ge t her wings to come out. And locate on the map where. She smirked, why this would be so fun! She flew off.   
  
Note: Trang does not have wings, she can fly like peter pan, Kusanagi from blue seed you know. SHe just flys and can sit in the air.....  
  
Miles tumbeled down to the ground. He was so out of breath. His wounds wheren't helping. DIlandau had seen to it he was beaten as to say don't give our spot away. Miles got up and hurried back to Faniella. But, he thought of going back to May-Lynn but he couldn't not without kei. He sighed Kei why did you have to do such as thing as stay with him.  
  
Kei watched his figure walk out. That Bastard she thought, she wanted to run up to him and rip him limb from limb. He was such a jerk. Well she wasn't going to be such a pleasure to that monster, Suddenly, she started to cry she curled up into a ball and sobbed about her aching heart. She put her head into her pillow to stop the crys. She shook in rage and saddness, but most all of fear. Fear of what the rest of her lonly life would turn out to be. Lonly, aching, pain those where the three words the defined her life the most. How come luck always had to be against me she thought.  
  
"OH, poor baby" said a voice.   
  
"uh"Kei jerked her head up. Her tear stained eyes searched the room to spot a women with long black hair like her's.  
  
"your..that women in my dreamm,,,who attacked Hitomi" said Kei, she backed up to the wall. All her nerved had been vanquished and now she felt like a scared little child.  
  
"I'm Trang Muqu" said Trang,  
  
"wha..what..what do you want with me" asked Kei...  
  
"Oh, nothing much..." said Trang. She walked up to Kei, Kei started to run. But Trang pulled her by the hair and slammed her agaist the wall. She took a needle and pounded it into Kei's arm. Kei screamed..  
  
"SOMEONE HELP MEAHHH"   
  
"shout up, and open your wings"screamed Trang. She picked up Kei and threw her onto the bed. Keife felt something wrap around her arms and legs. She raised her head to see vines, roots hold her down..  
  
"uhhh"Kei's eye's widened.  
  
"you should be scared girl" said Trang. She took out a daggar. She pushed the daggar into Kei's thigh  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kei screamed in agony.  
  
"Hmm...this is SOOOO fun" said Trang. She took out the daggar and sliced Kei's arm's. She pushed with all her might to make the daggar go in further. Kei screamed. Trang smirked. She saw a scar on Kei's right cheek. She placed the daggar there...  
  
"where did you get this, this is new" said Trang..  
  
" Dilandau" Kei answered..  
  
"Ahh, Dilandau didn't he agree with Kelly to do this" asked Trang..  
  
"yes, yes he did but we made a bet" Kei's tone was like she was turning insane...  
  
"oh well, any way I don't really care. ..but ahhhhh"Trang shoved the daggar into Kei's rib.  
  
"ahhhhhhhh"Kei couldn't take it. She felt her back about ti rip. She screamed, her wings popped out. GOld lines sprouted out...  
  
"Ahhh" Kei grabbed a wing making her wing crack..  
  
"AHHH" Kei screamed..her left wing had been broke. Trang's eye's widened,  
  
"what! this doesn't make sence, i can't read this. Damn, Kelly could but he's dead" said Trang. She shoved Kei off the bed, the vines and roots disappeared. Kei crawled into a corner.  
  
"well, than I guess I'll just kill you since i don't have any use for you" said Kei, she raised her daggar.  
  
"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE"SCREAMED Kei. Suddenly, Kei got her nerve's back. She jumped up from her corner, her wings made a crack at her movement.  
  
" I am not going to make any more crap from anyone" she hissed..  
  
"oh this shall be fun" said Trang..  
  
"We'll see" Kei gave her wings a jerk, she launed herself into the air, She swung over to her bed and grabbed her sword.Trang smirked..  
  
"oh you want to make it tough do you" said Trang. Kei knew she couldn't use her wings in this small room. She noted a window by her left side. SHe ran to it and smashed it open. SHe flew out...  
  
"Ahhh, yout not getting away" said Trang she followed suit. Kei flew into the air, it made her wings feel good. She rushed threw the wind. Trang smirked this shall be fun!  
  
Miguel rushed into DIlandau's thrown room..  
  
"LORD DILANDAU" Miguel caught his breath,,  
  
"what" asked Dilandau..  
  
"Sir, there are two subjects outside fighting each other ...in the air!"said Miguel...  
  
"What"said DIlandau he jumped up, and walked up to his window and opened it.He saw Kei and another women fighting each other. He had forgotten Kei had wings!  
  
Kei fell a good ten feet before she regained her strength. She flopped into the air. Sword held steady she dodged at Trang. Trang moved aside and Kei missed her. She swung around and gave another blow at Trang. Trang's daggar caught the blow.  
  
"Ha" said Trang. Kei smirked and let her sword slip so it cut down Trang's arm.  
  
"AHH you bitch" said Trang..  
  
"takes one to know one" said Kei..  
  
"you'll pay for that" said Trang..  
  
"uhh" Kei let her wings fall, she she missed Trang's blow. She grabbed Trang's foot as she fell. She flew towards the viona. She flung Trang at the hard rock sheilds. Trang cut her other arm wider. She felt blood trickle down her mouth. That bitch is SO going to pay...  
  
  
"whats the matter" asked Kei...  
  
"Hmm" said Trang. She smirked a new idea in her head. She zapped behind Kei..  
  
"Uh" said Kei, she looked twisted around, to late. Trang drove her daggar into's Kei's wings.   
  
"ahhh"Kei screamed. Her wings buckeled over and dissappeared. Small feathers floated. Kei fell herself dropped. She was going to die, but she couldn't. Memory's, flash's came over her.  
  
_Kei looked around, where was she? She spotted a figure a smal girl? She was crying.   
  
"whats wrong" asked Kei.The girl turned her head..  
  
"Ah"Kei gasped it was May-Lynn..  
  
"My sister ran away" she cried..."again" she added.  
  
"what..May-Lynn" said Kei, she backed away..she hit a body..she turned around. It was miles..  
  
"it's alright"said Miles "she'll come back, she always does" said Miles..  
  
"I ..I..ahhh" Kei starred at the two!  
  
_"AHHHHHH"Kei's wings sprouted up again, she had to live. She had to live, she had always escaped death and now she was. She saw an opening, where the guymeilfs where kept. The hanger. She flew over to it. Once her feet touched the ground, she collasped onto it. Her wings vanished again..  
  
"thank you may-lynn" said Kei, she closed her eyes.  
  
"hmmm"Trang landed next to her. Her eyes fell on the running dragon slayers and than to Kei.  
  
"I'll let you live, for now" she said than flew off.  
  
**************************  
  
"hmm...ahh.."Kei opened her eyes, bright light flashed in her eyes..She saw a face..  
  
"May-Lynn" said Kei..  
  
"No"  
  
"than who"  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
2' B continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. LOST CHAPTER 23!111

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
CHapter23: Golden Wings!!!  
  
Trang sat along a road. She was thinking of where Lady Linally's tomb was. She had to get Kei to find out. she could go and kidnapp her and find out. Dilandau wouldn't miss his pretty friend. She climbed up from her sittinf postion. She would just simply visit Kei, she would pump the asvab into her and simply ge t her wings to come out. And locate on the map where. She smirked, why this would be so fun! She flew off.   
  
Note: Trang does not have wings, she can fly like peter pan, Kusanagi from blue seed you know. SHe just flys and can sit in the air.....  
  
Miles tumbeled down to the ground. He was so out of breath. His wounds wheren't helping. DIlandau had seen to it he was beaten as to say don't give our spot away. Miles got up and hurried back to Faniella. But, he thought of going back to May-Lynn but he couldn't not without kei. He sighed Kei why did you have to do such as thing as stay with him.  
  
Kei watched his figure walk out. That Bastard she thought, she wanted to run up to him and rip him limb from limb. He was such a jerk. Well she wasn't going to be such a pleasure to that monster, Suddenly, she started to cry she curled up into a ball and sobbed about her aching heart. She put her head into her pillow to stop the crys. She shook in rage and saddness, but most all of fear. Fear of what the rest of her lonly life would turn out to be. Lonly, aching, pain those where the three words the defined her life the most. How come luck always had to be against me she thought.  
  
"OH, poor baby" said a voice.   
  
"uh"Kei jerked her head up. Her tear stained eyes searched the room to spot a women with long black hair like her's.  
  
"your..that women in my dreamm,,,who attacked Hitomi" said Kei, she backed up to the wall. All her nerved had been vanquished and now she felt like a scared little child.  
  
"I'm Trang Muqu" said Trang,  
  
"wha..what..what do you want with me" asked Kei...  
  
"Oh, nothing much..." said Trang. She walked up to Kei, Kei started to run. But Trang pulled her by the hair and slammed her agaist the wall. She took a needle and pounded it into Kei's arm. Kei screamed..  
  
"SOMEONE HELP MEAHHH"   
  
"shout up, and open your wings"screamed Trang. She picked up Kei and threw her onto the bed. Keife felt something wrap around her arms and legs. She raised her head to see vines, roots hold her down..  
  
"uhhh"Kei's eye's widened.  
  
"you should be scared girl" said Trang. She took out a daggar. She pushed the daggar into Kei's thigh  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kei screamed in agony.  
  
"Hmm...this is SOOOO fun" said Trang. She took out the daggar and sliced Kei's arm's. She pushed with all her might to make the daggar go in further. Kei screamed. Trang smirked. She saw a scar on Kei's right cheek. She placed the daggar there...  
  
"where did you get this, this is new" said Trang..  
  
" Dilandau" Kei answered..  
  
"Ahh, Dilandau didn't he agree with Kelly to do this" asked Trang..  
  
"yes, yes he did but we made a bet" Kei's tone was like she was turning insane...  
  
"oh well, any way I don't really care. ..but ahhhhh"Trang shoved the daggar into Kei's rib.  
  
"ahhhhhhhh"Kei couldn't take it. She felt her back about ti rip. She screamed, her wings popped out. GOld lines sprouted out...  
  
"Ahhh" Kei grabbed a wing making her wing crack..  
  
"AHHH" Kei screamed..her left wing had been broke. Trang's eye's widened,  
  
"what! this doesn't make sence, i can't read this. Damn, Kelly could but he's dead" said Trang. She shoved Kei off the bed, the vines and roots disappeared. Kei crawled into a corner.  
  
"well, than I guess I'll just kill you since i don't have any use for you" said Kei, she raised her daggar.  
  
"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE"SCREAMED Kei. Suddenly, Kei got her nerve's back. She jumped up from her corner, her wings made a crack at her movement.  
  
" I am not going to make any more crap from anyone" she hissed..  
  
"oh this shall be fun" said Trang..  
  
"We'll see" Kei gave her wings a jerk, she launed herself into the air, She swung over to her bed and grabbed her sword.Trang smirked..  
  
"oh you want to make it tough do you" said Trang. Kei knew she couldn't use her wings in this small room. She noted a window by her left side. SHe ran to it and smashed it open. SHe flew out...  
  
"Ahhh, yout not getting away" said Trang she followed suit. Kei flew into the air, it made her wings feel good. She rushed threw the wind. Trang smirked this shall be fun!  
  
Miguel rushed into DIlandau's thrown room..  
  
"LORD DILANDAU" Miguel caught his breath,,  
  
"what" asked Dilandau..  
  
"Sir, there are two subjects outside fighting each other ...in the air!"said Miguel...  
  
"What"said DIlandau he jumped up, and walked up to his window and opened it.He saw Kei and another women fighting each other. He had forgotten Kei had wings!  
  
Kei fell a good ten feet before she regained her strength. She flopped into the air. Sword held steady she dodged at Trang. Trang moved aside and Kei missed her. She swung around and gave another blow at Trang. Trang's daggar caught the blow.  
  
"Ha" said Trang. Kei smirked and let her sword slip so it cut down Trang's arm.  
  
"AHH you bitch" said Trang..  
  
"takes one to know one" said Kei..  
  
"you'll pay for that" said Trang..  
  
"uhh" Kei let her wings fall, she she missed Trang's blow. She grabbed Trang's foot as she fell. She flew towards the viona. She flung Trang at the hard rock sheilds. Trang cut her other arm wider. She felt blood trickle down her mouth. That bitch is SO going to pay...  
  
  
"whats the matter" asked Kei...  
  
"Hmm" said Trang. She smirked a new idea in her head. She zapped behind Kei..  
  
"Uh" said Kei, she looked twisted around, to late. Trang drove her daggar into's Kei's wings.   
  
"ahhh"Kei screamed. Her wings buckeled over and dissappeared. Small feathers floated. Kei fell herself dropped. She was going to die, but she couldn't. Memory's, flash's came over her.  
  
_Kei looked around, where was she? She spotted a figure a smal girl? She was crying.   
  
"whats wrong" asked Kei.The girl turned her head..  
  
"Ah"Kei gasped it was May-Lynn..  
  
"My sister ran away" she cried..."again" she added.  
  
"what..May-Lynn" said Kei, she backed away..she hit a body..she turned around. It was miles..  
  
"it's alright"said Miles "she'll come back, she always does" said Miles..  
  
"I ..I..ahhh" Kei starred at the two!  
  
_"AHHHHHH"Kei's wings sprouted up again, she had to live. She had to live, she had always escaped death and now she was. She saw an opening, where the guymeilfs where kept. The hanger. She flew over to it. Once her feet touched the ground, she collasped onto it. Her wings vanished again..  
  
"thank you may-lynn" said Kei, she closed her eyes.  
  
"hmmm"Trang landed next to her. Her eyes fell on the running dragon slayers and than to Kei.  
  
"I'll let you live, for now" she said than flew off.  
  
**************************  
  
"hmm...ahh.."Kei opened her eyes, bright light flashed in her eyes..She saw a face..  
  
"May-Lynn" said Kei..  
  
"No"  
  
"than who"  
  
"Dilandau"  
  
2' B continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Lost CHAPTER 24!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Hitomi's Competition  
Chapter 24:  
  
"Dilandau"said Kei.  
  
"yes" said Dilandau..  
  
"Where am I"asked Kei,,  
  
"in your room, you where hurt pretty bad, so I had some healers heal you" said Dilandau...  
  
"Hmmph"Kei started to laugh, she was hurt pretty bad. WHat about the pain he had caused her.  
  
"why are you laughing" asked DIlandau, a little angry..  
  
"what you said, I was hurt pretty badly, what about the pain you caused me. I would think you wouldn't give a damn what Trang did to me. Thease wounds are nothing compared to what you did to me" said Kei. She turned to her side, not wanting him to see her crying over him..  
  
"ahh"Dilandau was speachless for once!  
  
"Can you go, please" asked Kei...  
  
"No"said Dilandau..his ears picked up her queit sobb's over him..  
  
"Hmm, you know I've never had someone care about me so much as to cry over me" said Dilandau..  
  
"there's a first for everything" said Kei..  
  
"You know, when you where fighting, I found you quite stronger than I thought of you" said DIlandau "but now, I guess I was wrong. "  
  
"WHY cause I'm crying"  
  
"well yeah"  
  
"ahh"Kei sat up and slapped Dilandau " YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CALLED WEAK, AFRAID TO SAY A SIMPLE 'I LOVE YOU'..god can't you see..I ..I love you and you love me back..."Kei put her hands to cover her face. Baka, she was crying again even harder. She started to tremble. She felt arms circle around her. She rested her head on Dilandau's shouldar. She cried in his neck. Dilandau stroaked her hair as she cried. He gently hugged her till she fell asleep.  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to say, she watched as Van stepped away and stood infront of her. She felt uncomfortable than, she didn't know what to do..  
  
"Van" Hitomi began..  
  
"don't say a word, Hitomi not a word" said Van  
  
"what do you mean" asked Hitomi a little angry  
  
"I mean don't say a word about this to anyone" said Van..  
  
"Why" asked Hitomi, stirring on the bed...  
  
"Well, Yuka and I are still known as married" said Van...  
  
"Oh" said Hitomi...  
  
"You'd better go" said Van..  
  
"Yes, goodnight Van"said Hitomi, once she had walked out and closed the door. A small smile swept across his face.  
  
2 B' continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
